Monster
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: In the world filled with people with abilities called 'quirks,' there heroes and villains. Heroes save the world, while villains break the world. But what they don't know is the monster that hides in plain sight. While they fight amongst themselves, what will they do when they face against a monster they've never encountered before? What will they do when it strikes. Izuku x Himiko
1. It all starts

**Finally, the My hero Academia fanfic is here. As you may have seen in the summary, this is an Izuku x Himiko fanfic. The reason why I am doing this pairing is because I like it. I am probably the first or second person to have done this pairing in a serious sense. If I'm the first or second, please tell me.**

 **I would have made this more sooner, but I had to decide if I wanted to make Izuku a villain or make Himiko a hero. Both of these idea's kept me at a stalemate on what I should do. But I then realized one that I could do which would make it easy for me. If you want to know, you have the later chapters. Or when I make them.**

 **For the elements that I am using, I plan on using a somewhat neutral elements on Deadman wonderland. Why? Because why not.**

 **That's enough talk, let's get started.**

* * *

(years ago)

"Subject name, Wretched Egg… Soon after beginning his training, his training, his abilities have reached what one would call an unfathomable level. Muscle strength, agility… Physically, he surpasses normal specimens by margins. Such a thing will make him a very valuable source of entertainment. For example, his ability, or quirk, as they call it, allows him to control the very blood in his body. Research has shown that he can control the blood in other people's body, once he has the control over his quirk." The man said in his evaluation.

"Special mention must be made of his abnormally aggressive nature. For example, in combat training, Wretched will attempt to utterly destroy his opponent until we force him to stop. The depth of his fury is unfathomable, but having no rational or mental breaks based on his personality makes him an ideal weapon."

"Psychological analysis suggests that the Wretched Egg has no sort of self-restraint. He acts like a monster that has no will to stop for anyone or anything that will get in his way. It does not matter whether they are hero or villains. He showed no forgive and made sure to get the job done on killing people.

Studies have shown that he does not care who they are, and he will use whatever method is needed to achieve his what he desires, even if it means turning on those who he considers a friend. If he continues to grow, he'll be extremely valuable to our research. Luckily, the boy seems to think that I am a helper of justice… That will be useful."

The man was quiet for a moment.

"Subject name, Doppelganger. It has been shown to us that Doppelganger has very little physical strength unless she tries to get her target. But shSe has excellent reflexes, speed, and agility, having managed to dodge sneak attacks from even our fastest experiments. During our tests, she uses her acrobatic abilities in conjunction with stealth to get close to an opponent and then retreat quickly. She also has some skills at grappling, easily subduing our Wretched Egg."

"Special mentions must be made about her unusual nature. She has been seen a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having killed many of our guards and subjects, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, Doppelganger continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. She is quite courageous at times."

"Doppelganger has also shown signs of being mentally unstable and having a twisted perception of love. She also declared that she likes guys who are "tattered and reek of blood", that being the reason she "carves people up". Her interest is not superficial, however, as her questioning interest Wretched Egg bring us in confusion." The man sounded a bit annoyed. "For example, Doppelganger has shown great interest in the wretched Egg. Most of the subjects fear him, but she does to him willing without fear."

"The man was quiet. "Subject name, Wretched Egg has been known to show a great calmness around her, just as she shows a great and unmatched interest in him. At first... we thought it was because of his quirk. We have seen Wretched Egg offer his blood towards Doppelganger because of her interest in blood. But after a while... that has changed. Both subjects have shown a type of care for one another. Wretched Egg has shown a caring interest in her, while Doppelganger has shown great admiration in him."

The man sighed. "Both subjects have been known to show zero cooperation towards others, but if those two come together, they can do anything without a problem. If they keep this up, those two will be perfect for ridding the world of heroes." The man chuckled. "This will be an interesting show."

* * *

(Time: now and Scene: room)

"Ugh~" A boy groaned as he sat up. He has demonic red eyes and black curly hair with black highlights and slightly pale skin. "What a boring day." The boy said as he scratched his head. The felt an arm tug him. He looks to the side to see a girl slim, short girl with blonde hair that reached to her lower back. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face.

"Himiko, it's time to wake up." The boy lightly pushed the sleeping girl.

Himiko slightly groaned. "5 more minutes, Izuku-kun," Himiko asked as she snuggled Izuku. Izuku sighed as he brought up his right index finger and bit it with his teeth, making it bleed. He brought his index finger to Himiko's nose, making her sit up with her usual lovesick smile, showing her cat-like canine teeth and joy in her yellow colored with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them. She rough grabbed his hand and passionately sucked his finger.

"It's nice to see that you're awake." Izuku tried to pull his hand back, but Himiko was having none of it. She kept sucking on his finger with a blush on her face. She would even bite on his to make more come out. Izuku pulled out his finger

Izuku quickly pulled out his finger. "Come on, Izuku-kun~! Let me have some more~! I just can't get enough of your blood!" She tackled him out of the bed, but Izuku held her to the ground.

"Nice try Himiko. But that won't work on me." Izuku wiped away the blood on his finger, making sure none would come out.

"Awww! You so mean!" Himiko whined, but still had the smile on his face. Izuku responded with rubbing the top of her head.

"Let's get dressed. The world won't wait for us at all." Izuku said as he yawned and made his way to the bathroom with Himiko following him.

* * *

(scene change: City)

In a world that they lived in, it all began in the town of Qing, China with news of the birth of a mysterious 'luminescent baby.' Shortly, there were similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger for these newfound powers was never determined, but as time progressed, it grew. What was once extraordinary became ordinary.

Dreams became reality. The planet's population around 80% have developed unique abilities or 'individualities called 'quirks. People have entered a new age. A society of superhumans. With this world whirling in chaos, a certain profession that people used to aspire in daydreams has stepped into the light of day. What that profession is you might ask? It is being a hero.

"GO AWAAAAAY!" A large villain that made his size grew swung at the hero that was attacking Himiko.

"Wow. I never expected this to happen." Izuku said with a bored and sarcastic voice.

"Hey Izuku-kun, how good is his blood?" Himiko asked as she was holding her usual butterfly knife with intensity.

"Not good. It's probably rotten like his look and smell." Izuku said as he tried to calm her down.

The was a crowd of police that kept everyone from moving.

"What a monster form! What a quirk! What's going on?"

"They drove him into a wall, so he went berserk."

"I'm sorry, sir... A villain appeared out of nowhere and smashed the train... I don't know when I can get to work..."

"WOOOOOOOOO! Go get 'em, Kamui!"

"Did they said Kamui? That wood hero?" Izuku and Himiko walked over to get a quick look.

A man in a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes.

"You're charged with unlawful use of a power during commuting hours, as well as battery and robbery. Stand down, you lump of evil." Kamui ordered the villain.

"Hmmm." Izuku pulled out a book and began to write in it.

"Here's your punishment." Kamui's right arm turned into a bunch of study branches. "Lacquer prison!" The branches began to surround the villain.

Suddenly. "Canyon Cannon!" A woman with long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands and violet colored eyes with white pupils. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Many guys began to take pictures of the gigantic woman.

"The villain really suits my formal debut!" She looked back at the crowd with a sexy pose. "My name is Mount Lady! A pleasure to meet you and the leave the rest to me!"

This great phenomenon was attended by an accompanying increase in crime levels. And while nations dawdled in making any sort of radical change to the law, men and women of courage took inspiration from comics and donned the mantle of heroism. They began policing this brave new world and defending innocents from evil. Suddenly, though the swell of public opinion, heroism gained rights as an official occupation. And due to their various acts of meritorious service, they obtain income from the state and renown from the people.

"Gigantification, Huh... As a quick, it's fairly likely to attract attention and popularity, but it also limits the person because they might inadvertently damage the city while on the job." Izuku stopped for a moment and came to a conclusion. "A useless quirk, which makes her a useless hero against a villain with bite. Or a monster that will destroy them."

"Izuku-kun! Izuku-kun!" Himiko shook him to get his attention. "Can we get her!? I want to crave her up!"

"We will. Soon. It's not the time to move just yet." Izuku said as he pulled Himiko was trying to charge at Mount lady with her butterfly knife.

* * *

(scene change: Middle school)

"C'mon class! You're middle school seniors! It's time you started thinking seriously about your futures!" The teacher yelled to his class. "I'll be handing out printouts in your desired life-course!" The teacher gave the printout to the students. "You all want to be heroes, don't you?" As all the students wrote out the many things they wanted to do for their futures, Izuku and Himiko wrote one thing and went on to their business. Which was Izuku writing in his book and Himiko was looking in a picture book of heroes whose blood might be tasty. Both of them were wearing the school uniform, but Himiko's hair was now in a messy style bun on either side of her head.

"Yes, yes, your quirks are all wonderful, but it's against the rules to use them during school!"

"Sensei, Don't lump me in with everybody else!" A young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair, and red eyes. His name was Bakugou Katsuki. "You can't compare me to these losers with weak-ass quirks. Mine's a whole other ballgame."

"You got a big mouth, Katsuki!" The other students jeered.

"Quiet, ya goddamn rabble!"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that Bakugou is shooting for Yuuei High, isn't he?" The made all the students become silent.

"You mean that national-level Academy!? Isn't its entrance Exam's difficulty rating as high as 79?" One student asked.

"Yeah, and it's hyper competitive to get in, right!?" Another student asks.

"You finish running your mouths, peons!? I got an A on the mock-test! And I'm the only one at this school who's got a chance!" Bakugou mocked them. "I'm gonna surpass even that 'All Might' bastard as a top hero! And I'm gonna carve my name into the rank of the higher bracket taxpayers!"

"Now that you mention it, Didn't Midoriya and Toga want to go to Yuuei as well?" The teacher asked, causing Bakugou to freeze. Every student looked back at them and laughed. Izuku looked at them and shook his head in disappointment, while Himiko tilted her head with her usual smile.

"Haaaaah!? Midoriya and Toga? There's now way!"

"If the only thing you can do is study, then heroics is a pipe dream!"

The students mock them.

Izuku didn't even look at them. "I can get Katsuki laughing since he has a chance. But I don't think the rest of you should be laughing since your chances of getting into Yuuei is about as slim as mine." This caused the rest of them to be quiet. "That's what I thought."

"Eat shit, Deku, freak!" Bakugou slammed his hand on Izuku's desk, making an explosion, but Izuku didn't flinch. "Forget someone having a weak-ass quirk, you two don't have a fucking quirk! So where do you get off putting yourselves on the same level as me!?"

Izuku stopped writing and looked at Bakugou. "You know, for a guy who has a chance of getting into Yuuei, you have a worthless quirk." This brought a cold silence.

"Burn!" Himiko called out.

"What did you say?" Bakugou said in a dangerous tone that made the students back away from them.

"You have a worthless quirk. I mean... you can make explosions, which can be useful against a lot of inexperienced enemies. But, the explosions come out of the palm of your hands. The explosions don't even come out of the back of your hands, just the palm. So here's a quick question, what will you do when a villain figure out that major weakness to your quirk?" Izuku had a mocking smile on his face. "Tell me, Kacchan, what will do with such a worthless quirk, huh? I rather have no quirk then having a quirk like yours." Izuku went back to writing.

There was a quick silence before Bakugou growled. "You're dead, Deku!" Himiko tackled Bakugou to the ground with her butterfly close to his eyes.

"Sorry, Kacchan, only I can make Izuku-kun bleed!" Himiko said with a happy tone, but that tone brought chills to almost all the students except for Izuku and Bakugou.

"All three of you, enough! If there are any more outbursts, then I will send you three to the principal's office!" The teacher demanded them to stop. Both Himiko and Baokugou went back to their seats, but Bakugou was glaring at Izuku.

* * *

(scene change: City)

"Kyaaaa!"

"Robber on the loose! Who is that?" Someone screamed as a slim like person ran through the city

" **Go on, try to catch me! If you still can that is!** " The robber taunted them.

"Don't fret. Somebody will come."

"He's taking advantage of that commotion from earlier this morning." Someone pointed out. "Guess there are tons of people who don't know what to do with their quirks, huh?"

"There's no end to them."

"Yes, there is. Why you ask?" A voice that was very familiar to the people in the city caused them look in that direction. Even the robber was looking back. "For I'm here!"

* * *

(scene change: school)

The School has just ended, and the students were talking about activities that they can do.

Izuku and Himiko packed up their stuff as they got ready to go back home. "We're not done yet, Deku." Bakugou held a tight grip on Izuku's shoulder.

"What do you want, Kacchan? I'm busy."

"I'm going tell you this now, nerd. Both of need to forget about going to Yuuei." Bakugou said with a scary smile as smoke was coming off of his hand. Izuku jabbed Bakugou in the neck. Bakugou held his neck in an attempt to sooth it, but Izuku kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face.

"I'm telling you to go away. I don't have time to play with a kid like you, got it?" Izuku patted Bakugou's cheek. "Let's go, Himiko." Himiko gave Bakugou a small wave before following Izuku.

"You okay man?" One of Bakugou's friend tried to help him, but he pushed the guy away.

* * *

(scene change: neighborhood)

"Hey, Izuku-kun, why do you think Kacchan is like that?" Himiko asked as she was trying to make him bleed with her fingernails.

"I don't really know. He probably doesn't see the dangers that life can bring. He likes most of the heroes nowadays. They haven't fought against a villain with some backbone. So he's going to be like the rest. Not that I care, though. Kids will be kids unless you show them cruelty."

Both of them stopped as they heard a squishing sound. **"Well, what do we have here... a guise in m-size..."** The slime robber tried to wrap itself around Izuku, but Himiko stabbed him in the eyes. **"Aaaaahhhh!"** Blood came gushing out, which made Himiko extremely happy.

"Have no fear, boy, and girl! I am here!" An extremely tall and overly-muscular man with blonde hair spikes on top of his head came out of the sewer with a bag in his hand. **"Texas..."** The man reeled his fist back. **"SMASH!"** The man threw a punch so heavy, that it caused heavy wind and pressure to scatter the villain. He quickly put the villain on a soda bottle. "Villain captured."

Both Izuku and Himiko were in a stunned surprise. Even Himiko didn't have her usual smile.

 _'So this is the famous All might. The number one hero people desire to be.'_

 _'It's All Might! The actually All Might! I can't believe he's right here! I want to know how his blood tastes!'_

"It's a good thing you two are alright!" All Might said as he examined the two be standing up straight. "I must apologize! I got myself wrapped up in villain cleanup! I'm not always this way, I swear! Must've been off my game! Too excited by this unfamiliar land, perhaps.

 _'He's definitely full fo himself.'_

"But I must thank you!" He showed them the soda bottle with the villain. "With your help, I've shut him into this here bottle!" All Might turned to Izuku and handed him his book. Izuku wondered how did he get his book. He looked into it to see that All Might autographed it. "Well, I'm off to deliver this perpetrator to the authorities! When next we meet, it'll be through a tv screen!"

"Well, see you All Might. Let's go Himiko." He looked to his side to see that Himiko wasn't beside him. "Himiko?" He looked around to see that she was behind him. "What are you doing!?" Izuku grabbed her wrist, but she held a tight grip on All Might's shirt and Izuku's wrist.

 **"CHEER ME OOOOOON!"** All Might jumped, not realizing that Himiko and Izuku were with him. As All Might and flying through the air, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back to see Himiko was holding on with Izuku. **"EH? WHAT THE! KIDS! WHAT ARE DOING!"**

"I DON'T KNOW! CAN YOU JUST LAND SOMEWHERE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT DRAGGED IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" Izuku screamed but then remembered something. "ACTUALLY, I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! JUST SOME QUICK ADVICE!" Izuku saw this as a chance to ask the number one his opinion on this whole situation on heroes and quirks.

 **"okay, okay, I understand. Just give me a moment so I can land!"** A small trail of blood came out of All Might's mouth. This was noticed as Himiko was drooling and Izuku gave a look of question.

* * *

(scene change: Ally)

"Where am I?" The slime robber asked as he opened his eyes. He then noticed three people were coming in his direction. "Please... don't let it be him... Anyone but him...!" As the three people came close, it showed Bakugou and his two friends. But the robber didn't know the teens. He just saw them as a something to use.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah, you were coughing a lot."

"Deku, that bastard." He exploded the can in his hand. "That bastard just got lucky against me. That's all!" He looks back at one of his friends. "And another thing, didn't I tell you to quit smoking!?" Bakugou questioned in an angry voice. "If we're found out, my recommendation letter will catch flame too..."

"Lo-look!" Both of his friends pointed behind him. But Bakugou gave a look of confusion.

 **"Nice, a new guise. And one with a tasty quirk too."** The robber said as it was going to capture Bakugou.

* * *

(scene change: rooftops)

All Might landed on the roof and set Izuku and Himiko who was getting rid of their dizziness.

"That was a ride..." Izuku said as he held his head

"Let's go again~!" Himiko cheered.

"I say! I could have just unloaded you two downstairs!? I seriously have no time, and I don't lie!"

"Wait a moment!"

"No! I Can't!"

"I want to hear it from your mouth. Can someone become a hero, even though they have no quirk?"

"Can I taste your blood!?" Himiko asked with anticipation and joy.

All Might look back at them.

"She has a wild love for blood. Don't ask why. Just be on your guard." Izuku sighed. "But back to my question. Can someone be a hero without having a quirk?"

"You're quirkle-" All Might gave a silent scream. _'It's no good... Holy shit... Holy goddamn...'_

Both Izuku and Himiko shared a look of confusion as steam surrounded All Might. "Are you okay?" Once the steam cleared, it revealed All Might as an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs, and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and loses his eyebrows from his other form.

Both Izuku's and Himiko's jaws dropped with looks of surprise. But Himiko was holding her butterfly knife.

"Wait, what!? Wait, WHAT!? What just happen!?" Izuku was in complete and utter surprise. This was something that he did not expect. From all his years of analyzing heroes, he never would have expected this to happen to All Might.

All Might looked at the both of them. "I am still All Might." Blood began to pour out of his mouth.

" The Reality check of the century."

"Chance!" Himiko charged at the skinny form of All-Might, But Izuku held by the waist. "I must have a taste of it! I have to carve him to pieces! Let me go Izuku-kun! This is a one in a lifetime chance!"

"Now I see what you mean, kid." All Might said as he felt sorry for Izuku.

"Second question, what was all that steam and muscle about?"

"You know how some guys swagger with their abs out at the pool? It's like that!"

" The clenchedReality check of the millennium."

All Might seat himself on the ground. "A smile that knows no fear, huh?" All Might sighed. "Since you two already seen my true form, now I might as well... But whatever you two do, don't post this on the internet or whatever." Izuku nodded. Then he whispered something in Himiko's ear, which calmed her down greatly, but she still had a smile on her face.

All Might showed a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest. Izuku raised his eyebrow, while Himiko was desperately holding herself back from carving into All Might. "My respiratory system is in shambles, and my stomach was totally scooped out. I've wasted away from constant surgeries and their complications, and I've been reduced to a maximum of three hours of heroics every day." All Might sighed in frustration. "This wound was given to me by a villain from a fight that was five years back."

"Five years? You mean the battle you had with super venom chainsaw?"

"You know your stuff, kid. But I would never let a thug like that take me down." All Might clench his fist. "I haven't told the public about my condition. So I asked to respect my wishes and keep quiet about it." All Might looked up with determination "The 'symbol of peace' who always rescues innocents with a smile must never succumb to forces of evil."

All Might looked at Izuku. "The reason I laugh is to deceive myself and distract myself from the pressure and terror that dwells within me. Pros must always lay down his or her life on the line. So I can't just bring myself to tell you that you can do it without a quirk." All Might dusted his pants. "If you aspire to save people, there's always the police force. Villain custody is often thankless work, but that too is a job worthy of praise." All Might headed for the door. "...I won't denigrate dreaming." He waved to Izuku as he walked past the door. "That being said... you need to see reality for what it is, kid."

The was a still silence. "Izuku-kun?"

"Hmph, it's okay Himiko. Now I know that All Might himself has given up on humanity. A shame too. He would have been a good opponent if he still had the drive to continue." Izuku sighed in disappointment, but he heard an explosion.

* * *

(All Might)

"Now to drop the off at..." All Might felt his pocket to find that the bottle was not there. He opened in his pocket to see that the bottle was not there. He was brought out of his mini search by a huge explosion. "No...

* * *

(Scene change: City)

The slime robber now took control Bakugou's body. He was now tearing up the city using Bakugous quirk.

 _'As if I let a bastard like you absorb me!'_ Bakugou declared in his head.

 _'What incredible strength! Looks like I found the right person. With this quirk and this body, I'll be able to take my revenge on that guy!'_ The robber mentally declares

"Go heroes!"

"Yeah! Kick the villain's ass!"

Mount Lady rushed into the fray, but she stopped as she noticed something. "I can't do anything! If there is no two lane traffic here."

"Explosions and flames are not really my cup of tea!" Kamui said as he moved civilians out of the way. "I give my place to someone else this time!"

"We expect your help, thank you! Turning off this fire requires my full attention!" A fireman hero informs the others around him.

"the truck is not there yet? What the fuck?!" A civilian questioned and complained.

"It is so slippery that you can't catch him with bare hands, and more because of this kid as a good quirk. The only solution is to wait it out!" The head with iron gauntlets said as he couldn't get close. "Because of that, we believe it's a minefield! Even going there is difficult to do anything!"

The robber used Bakugou's quirk to attack the heroes. They jumped out of the way."

 **"It's useless! There is no one who can stop me!"** He declared. **"You can only wait for someone with a more powerful quirk to show up!** "

"What will we do with the number of victims growing during this time. Bring in reinforcement, now!" The firefighter looked at Bakugou. "It makes me feel sorry for the kids, but he will have to wait a little longer."

"Fuck!" The hero with the iron gauntlets cursed his luck. He was hoping someone with a strong quirk would show up. In the back of the crowd, All Might was whistling as he watched the situation.

 _'He must have found that villain when I dropped it.'_ All Might clench his scar. _'I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I did not see the time pass! What a mistake on my part! And all this just because I was trying to reason with a fan!'_ At that moment, All might Say himself as a pathetic person.

While that was happening Izuku and Himiko walked over to what was happening. They saw a bunch of heroes were having a difficult time against the slime robber that they dealt with a couple of minutes ago.

"Look at that Izuku-kun!" Himiko pointed out as she saw a familiar. "How did Kacchan get trapped in that thing?"

"I don't even know? Maybe the bottle dropped on him or something?" Izuku said as he analyzed the situation. "What an idiot." Izuku scratched his head. "Let's save him."

Himiko looked at him with her usual smile, but she had a bit of confusion in her eyes. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I never said anything about liking him. If he dies, who hell the am I going to use as a good source of loud and amusing sources of entertainment." Izuku said as he cracked his neck. "Plus, I need to stretch my limbs." He cracked his knuckles as he saw Bakugou's desperate look for help. "Let's make this bitch bleed." As he said that, Himiko charged straight in with her butterfly knife, while Izuku jumped off the heads of the civilians.

Once they went past the front of the crowd, everyone had a look of surprise. Even All Might Himself was confused. He remembered those kids, especially the one who asked about the not having a quirks question. He couldn't help but wonder why they would do that.

"YOU IDIOTS! STOP! STOP!" One of the heroes screamed at them.

 _'Those good for nothing kids!'_ The robber mentally cursed them.

Himiko reappeared and stabbed the robber right in the eyes, making his blood gushing out. **"AAAAAAHHHH!"**

"Why? Why are you two here?" Bakugou demanded.

Izuku grabbed Bakugou's head. "It's because you wanted to be saved, you idiot! I'm doing something to save you, even if it means getting killed! Isn't that being hero!?" Izuku pulled Bakugou out and threw him to the hero with the iron gauntlets.

All Might was in a complete and stunned silence when he heard Izuku's reasoning. He even had a tear trailing down his face. _'Pathetic... I'M PATHETIC!'_ All Might began to charge himself up.

 **"You bastards! Stay out of my!"** The slime robber began to attack Izuku and Himiko, but both of them were dodging him with greatest of ease.

"He will die needlessly! It is as if asking to commit suicide!" The heroes began the assault on the villain.

Not before a very familiar hero stepped forward. "You have managed to persuade me... That my morals are not there for me to just listen to. To me, it's just saying that I do not set an example!" Blood came out of his mouth. **"PROFESSIONALS PUT THEIR LIVES ALL THE TIME IN THE** **GAME!"** All Might reel his fist back. **"Detroit SMASH!"** All Might throw his fist to the ground as he grabbed Izuku and Himiko. He created a huge burst of wind that blew the robber to pieces. As the wind began to subside, it started to rain.

"So cool, So this is it! The real power of All Might!" People began to cheer him on as he put both Izuku and Himiko down on the ground.

* * *

(Short time skip)

After things began to calm down, the heroes recovered at the pieces of slime and carried them out without harm. Izuku and Himiko left the place without a care in the since it wasn't their problem anymore. Bakugoreceiveded a lot of recognition for his quirk, but he felt like a big disappointment about it.

"What a day," Izuku said as he stretched his arms.

"But it was a fun day! I got to see a lot of blood!" Himiko said as she admired her knife.

"Okay."

"Hey! Good for nothings!" Izuku and Himiko turned around to see Bakugou. "I never asked you two to help me! I did not need to be saved! OK!? You've got it!? I can take care if myself! You got it!?" Bakugou raged. "The only thing missing is that I have to apologize to good for nothings with no quirks!" Bakugou turned his back to them. "I owe you!? Maybe, but don't think I will apologize! FUCKING LOSERS!" HE walked off.

Then there was complete silence.

"Tsun~" Himiko started.

"...dere." Izuku finished.

 **"I'M HERE!"** All Might appeared out of nowhere.

"Weren't you just surrounded by people?" Izuku asked as he looked back.

 **"I can avoid them if I want to! AFTER ALL, I'M ALL MI-"** All Might coughed up a lot of blood as he went back to his true form. He tried to charge at him to crave into his body, but Izuku held her back and whisper into her ear, which calmed her down.

"Kid. I came to thank you and make some corrections... And I also have a proposal for you two." All Might sighed. "If you hadn't been there and if I did hear, I would probably do nothing and watch... You even told me I had fake muscles! For all that, I must thank you!"

"I never said about fake muscles," Izuku commented as he scratched his head in confusion. "Plus, I merely did I what I did. Nothing special." Izuku raised his eyebrow. _'I don't mean being a hero. I meant kicking some ass.'_

"No, kid. At that time, no one could act. You two were the only ones who did anything. Both of you used what you could do without using a quirk. Hell, you two don't have a quirk. And that really touched me to my soul!"

"So? What are you saying?" Izuku tilted his head.

"I'm asking you two. Do you two want to be a hero?" All Might asked them. Izuku and Himiko had a look of surprise.

 _'Yes. He is the one. He is the one who will inherit it!'_ All Might thought as he looked at Izuku.

 _'He actually said that. I could say no, but if I say yes, then there is a good chance I can get some real competition.'_ Izuku began scheming.

 _'Being a hero? Does that mean I get to have more blood, along with Izuku-kun's!? This is a free chance!"_ Himiko thought with extreme excitement as she imagined all the blood she can spread.

It was at this moment, everything is going to change. For heroes. For villains. and... for monsters.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Man, that took a while. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to be forced. I tried to make it as natural as I possibly can, but I am going off of the manga to do the chapters, so I'm sorry that it's forced.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **BYE :)**


	2. Yuuei's entrance exam

**Here is the next chapter of monster.**

 **It seems that people like the pairing I did. Honestly, I want to see more of Izuku x Himiko fanfics out there.**

 **And people, you were right about the deadman wonderland thing. But there is also one more thing that makes Izuku more of a monster. So here is a hint. The dead shall dance...and all of 'Hell' shall 'sing!' I change my mind about the Doomsday quirk. This is much better for him.**

 **Let me just tell you right now, I am sorry if this seemed forced.**

 **That's enough talking. Let's get started.**

* * *

(scene: neighborhood)

"I'm asking you two. Do you two want to be a hero?" All Might asked them. Izuku and Himiko had a look of surprise.

 _'Yes. He is the one. He is the one who will inherit it!'_ All Might thought as he looked at Izuku.

"Why ask us that?" Izuku wondered.

All Might stared at them and pointed at Izuku. "You, boy, are the one who is worthy to inherit my strength!" He then pointed at Himiko. "She seems the perfect person to be your partner from what I have seen!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

All might laughed. "That expression is a gas! It just a 'suggestion' for now! Listen up, boy, cuz your true test is just beginning..." He pointed at Izuku again. "It's simply a matter of whether or not you'll try your damnedest to absorb my 'power!'" Blood spilled from All Might's mouth. Izuku has to hold Himiko back.

 _'His 'power?' Does he mean his quirk?'_

"I'm talking about my 'quirk,' kid." All might wiped the blood from his mouth. "You know that weekly photo magazine, 'Friday?' They had my quirk down as just some generic boost of super strength. I always evade the topic with some strategically well-timed zingers whenever it comes up in interviews and the like." All Might held his face in a dramatic fashion that made Izuku sweatdrop. "You see, it wouldn't do if the almighty 'symbol of peace' were not, in fact, a 'natural born hero." All Might held his hands apart. "My quirk is a power not unlike the sacred torch of legend that comes passed from one bearer to the next!"

"A quirk that can be inherited?" Izuku asked. _'That would be surprising, but compare to what I have seen and dealt with, it's not.'_ Izuku thought with a bored look.

 _'A quirk that can be inherited? Does Izuku have to drink his blood to get it!'_ Himiko thought with her usual smile.

"That's right, kid. And I tagged you as the next in line."

"I see... So what is it?"

 **"It's the power to transfer power... and the name of that ability to which I've been entrusted is none other than ONE FOR ALL!"**

 _'One for all? Isn't that the name of villain that I injured a while back when he came to me?'_

"One man cultivates the power. That man grants it to another. And again is fostered, and passed down... In doing so makes brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives! It can burnish this might!"

"I think I get. But why me? Why give this raw and awesome power to me?"

"I've been searching for a successor ages... and now I've finally come across someone I wouldn't mind giving it to!" Izuku nodded as he got a clear understanding of what he wants. "You and the girl, despite having no quirk, and being mere powerless people have shined more than any of the other so-called 'heroes!'"

"I see. But what does that have to do with Himiko?"

"If you say yes, I can get you both recommendations to take Yuuei High's entrance test." Izuku and Himiko eyes widen in surprise. "But hey, it's still your decision to make, of course! So what do you say?"

"Of course! Let's do this!" Izuku quickly accepts.

"Now there's a quick reply? Just as I expected you rascal!" All Might gave a joyous laugh. "Meet me by the beach by tomorrow afternoon."

"We can skip school for a couple of hours."

"Aren't you worried about your education?"

"No. I have A's." Izuku said.

"So do I!" Himiko joined.

"Eager kids. I like you guys already!" All Might laughed again. "Alright, then. Wait for me by the beach. As soon as I am done with my work, I'll be there very soon." All Might as he walked off.

"Sure." Izuku waved to him.

"See ya All Might!" Himiko waved her knife at him.

Izuku opened the door to his house and left Himiko in. As for as he knew, both of them were the only one's living in their house. Izuku's mother and father died ever since that incident.

"What do you think, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku was silent for a moment, but he started to laugh like a murderous psychopathic. "The future is looking bright today." Izuku clenched his fist, causing muscle strains to appear. "It's too bad that he's going to retire very soon. But someone stronger than him will appear."

"Oh, I just can't wait for you to get his quirk! Can I have a taste when you do?" Himiko asked as she hugged him.

"Of course." Izuku pulled Himiko for a hot kiss.

* * *

(Time skip: next day: morning)

"Haaaaahh." Izuku yawned as he sat up. His bed was covered in blood, his well-toned and muscular body was riddled with cuts, bite marks, and nail-like scars. Himiko was nibbling on his hand while she was still asleep.

"You freaking cat..." The injuries on his body regenerated as Izuku rubbed her head. "Hmm?" Izuku could hear the lock on his front door being jiggle. "Thugs. How boring..." Izuku slid out of the bed and out of Himiko's grasp. She gave an annoyed groan as she couldn't feel Izuku. "I'll be back. Just wait a few seconds." Izuku jumped out of the window and peak around his house.

"Stupid kids." One guy said with a smirk.

"Who would be dumb enough to leave two kids alone." Another guy mocked.

Izuku shook his head and sighed. Izuku walked out, catching the attention of both of the thugs.

"Don't move!" One of the pulled out a gun, but Izuku kept walking. "I said don't move." Izuku kept. The guy takes the shot. The flew towards Izuku head. The bullet stopped, not even passing through his skull. "What the..." Izuku dashed at them, stabbing fingers in their bodies. The next thing the thugs knew, they saw Izuku's arm being pumped while their bodies were getting scrawny.

"What the hell!"

"I can't feel my body!"

After a few seconds, the bodies were reduced to mere husks.

"How pathetic..." Izuku jumped back to his room, meeting with Himiko who had a look of anger on her face, which was rare for Himiko.

"Where were you!?"

"Dealing with the rabble. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!? You weren't in this bed! I missed nibbling on you!"

Izuku brought his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry." Izuku sighed. "Let's get dressed and head to the beach. I'll give you gallon of my blood. Does that make you happy?"

Himiko tackled him to the ground with her lovesick smile. "You're such a charmer!"

"I know." He rubbed her back. "Come on. Let's get moving."

"Okay!" Himiko ran to the bathroom.

Izuku sighed. "I have one hell a woman on my ass." He scratched his head. "Hmph, better her than anyone else." Izuku pulled out an empty gallon jug. He bites off his wrist and let his blood filled the jug.

* * *

(With All Might)

 **"Here you go, officer!"** All Might said as he captured the thirtieth criminal, which took about forty-five minutes.

"Thank you All Might!" The officer grabbed the criminal. "In you go." The officer threw the criminal in the police truck.

People came swarming around All Might, asking for interviews and autographs. Being who he is, All Might couldn't say no. He signed a few pictures, shook some people's hands, gave his usual laugh and gave his usual zinger, which was ' **It's who I am as a hero! And duty calls!** ' Using that as a chance to run at high speed.

 _'Now that I'm done, for now, it's time to head to the beach.'_ All Might kept running.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news. Wretched Egg has been sighted." This caused All Might to stop and look at a nearby T.V. "We have been informed that this monster has been sighted in the middle of Los Angelos. The U.S.A military has taken action. We will switch to Rebecca towards the scene. Rebbecca." The newswoman said.

"Yes, Amanda. We are here live on route to the location. From what we have guessed, this, Wretched Egg seems to be waiting on something. He is appearance." The moved to Wretched Egg who standing out in the street. Wretched Egg was wearing a black and red bodysuit that was mixed between organic and metallic with a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. He looked around him and his hand. Blood started to shoot out from his hand and arm. Wretched Eggs blood touched everything surrounded it. The people, the cars, tanks, helicopters and the news crew. The next thing people knew, Wretched Eggs blood created spikes that pierced through anything, killing the people that it touch.

 **"THAT MONSTER!"** All Might roared in anger at what he saw. Everything was destroyed. There was a not a single bit of life left. Building collapsed. And all the blood that was spread out went into Wretched Egg. Wretched Egg's head moved towards the camera and waved. Then he disappeared. **"One day. You will be caught!"** All Might said.

He stared at the T.V for a minute before he calmed down and left. **"Haaah. Let's this over with."** It took a few seconds to reach the beach. Once he got there, he saw something that made his jaw dropped. The entire beach was clean, and all of the trash collected on one spot where Izuku was standing on top of it with his shirt off, and Himiko was cheering him on. _'He hauled off the garbage of the beach! I can scarcely believe it!'_ He looked at the beach. _'He didn't even overlook the tinest scrap! I.. can't believe it!'_

"Wha took you so long?" Izuku asked with a bored look.

"You clean the entire beach in a short amount of time!" He had a looked of disbelief. "Oh my... OH MY **GOODNESS!** "

"Is there anymore for me to do?"

All Might at him. _'He has muscles all in the right places. The perfectly sculpted marble body. This boy is perfect!'_

"You did a really, really good job!" All Might gave him a pat on the back.

"So is there anymore for me to do?"

"No kid. I say now the time is right." All Might pluck a string of his hair. **"PUFF OUT YOUR CHEST AND BE PROUD! THIS IS THE POWER YOU EARNED FAIR AND SQUARE KID!"** All Might held out his hair. **"NOW EAT THIS!"**

"Come again?"

"What?"

"The way you can intake my data doesn't really matter! So this is the easiest way!" All Might said as he scratched the back of his head.

 _'I would have been okay with his blood! Not his hair!'_

"Aww! Couldn't you have given your-" Izuku put his hand over Himiko's mouth.

"T-thanks..." Izuku grabbed the string of hair. "You're serious, right?"

"OF COURSE!"

Izuku sighed and put the hair in his mouth. He chewed and then swallowed, giving a shiver. _'It's so sour...'_ Izuku sighed "That is weird."

"You can imagine how I felt when learned how to inherit one for all." All Might gave a nervous laugh. Izuku looked at his body to see if there were any difference. "Give it while, kid. It doesn't see it tha-" All Might become silent as Izuku's right arm was pitch black with red veins for a couple of seconds before it reverted back to normal. "Oh my... **GOODNESS!** "

"That was easy."

"You did Izuku-kun!" Himiko tackled him to the ground.

 **"Damn kid! You love to surprise me don't cha!"** All Might pick them both up. "Listen, kid. Here is a training resume you do to get used to one for all." All Might gave him a stack of papers. "I make sure to get both your recommendation as soon as today! Just follow this method training! I'll be sure to watch over you both."

"Got it." Izuku nodded.

"I can't wait!"

 **"UNTIL THEN!"** All Might ran off.

"What do you want to do, Izuku-kun?"

"Let's head to school. Nothing better to do." Izuku said as he put on his black t-shirt.

* * *

(scene change: school)

Izuku and Himiko walked into class.

"Midoriya Izuku. Himiko Toga. You're both late and not in uniform." The teacher said as he was holding in envelopes.

"Shit happened." Izuku shrugged his shoulder while Himiko just giggled.

The teacher sighed and extended his hand, giving both of envelopes. "Congratulations you two. You've both been accepted to take the entrance exams at Yuuei High."

"Cool."

"Awesome!"

They both took their letters.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The entire class screamed.

"No way!"

"Those two!"

"They have no quirks!"

"Who could accept them!?"

"The world's ending!"

Izuku had a mocking smile on his face.

"You see these!" Izuku held up both envelopes. "This means we quirkless losers are better than all of you combined! Remember that! And Kacchan..." Bakugou glared at him with explosions gathering in his hand. "Suck a dick..."

"YOUR DEAD!" Bakugou jumped with killing intent. Himiko threw her knife at his leg and Izuku uppercut him.

"No touchy, kacchan!" Himiko pulled the knife out of his leg.

"I'll kill you both..."

"Uh-huh. Sure~"

"That's enough! All of you to your seats!"

Himiko got back her knife and Izuku picked Bakugou up and threw him to his seat as they went to their seats. The rest day went on. Once school was finished, Izuku began the training that All might. The training wasn't really hard for him because he was already used to this type of training.

Of course, Izuku could tell that All Might was watching him from a distance, but he didn't mind. Himiko would also support him with a cheerleading outfit.

 _'I'm so lucky.'_

Time has passed very quickly as Izuku followed the training method. All Might would come out of nowhere and cheer him on as, and would sometimes help him with the training. All and all, it went well for him.

* * *

(Time skip: 10 months and Scene change: Yuuei)

"So, this is Yuuei?" Izuku examined the school.

"I expected it to be bigger," Himiko add.

"Yeah. Can't disagree with your there."

"Both of them looked around.

"Fuck off, Deku, freak."

Both of them turned around to see Bakugou.

"Kacchan..."

"Kacchan!"

"Don't stand in my way, or do you both wanna fucking die."

"Sure~" Izuku dismissed him as he walked past them.

"Tsun~"

"Dere."

Izuku shook his head.

"Oh look. Isn't that Bakugou from the incident." One of the students said.

"Whoa, you're right..."

Izuku sighed. "I bet he's still mad I save him."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"..."

"..."

"Tsun~"

"Dere."

Izuku took his first step, only to trip. "The fuck?" Izuku was floating. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhh?"

"You all right?" Izuku looked to his left to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes. She sported two long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back.

"Fine. So... can you explain this?"

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?"

"Yeah. So who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Ochako Uraraka! You are?"

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Himiko Toga!"

"Izuku and Himiko. Nice to me you two! Well, Good luck! Later!" Uraraka ran off.

"If she dies here, can I have her blood?" Himiko latched onto his arm.

"Probably later." He shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

(Scene change: Auditorium)

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY HEEEY!" A tall man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. He wears a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders, black pants with studded belt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. His neck is enclosed in a large collar that resembles an old stereo player, complete with speakers, play buttons, and cassette tape.

Silence.

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES... i'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOUR READY!?"

Silence.

"YEAHH!"

"So that's the voice-type hero present mic. Hmm, not all that impressive to be honest."

"What do think his blood will taste like?"

"Shut it! Both of you!"

"Nope."

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUT METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MUINTUE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT!" Present Mic began his explanation. "yOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER PRESENTATION, YA DIG?"

"Give people no time to meet one another."

"Hmph. It's probably set up so I don't get to crush you."

 _'Someone's got issues.'_

 _'He's so jealous of Izuku-kun!'_

"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER IF 'VILLAINS' OVER THE BATTLEFIELD." The screen shows the city replica and enemies who are worth between one to three. "AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!" The screen who the points are earned. "USING EACH PF YOUR INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY 'VILLAINS' AS YOU CAN. YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT DIRECTLY ATTACKING ANY OTHER COMPETITORS OR ANY OF THST NSDT ANTI-HERO STUFF BECAUSE THAT'S AGAINST RULES, CAPISE!?"

"But why is there a fourth enemy? Is it that dangerous or pointless?" Izuku wonders. "And why did he used Mario for the demonstration.

"Excuse me, may I asked a question!?" A boy stood up and pointed at the form in his hand. He is tall and muscular. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. "On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" He pointed out. "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

"Someone's proud of themselves." Izuku chuckled.

"Moreover, what's with you?" Izuku pointed at himself. "Yeah, you, curly-haired kid!" Izuku raised his eyebrow. "Can't you sit still for a second... you're distracting! If you think Yuuei some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Izuku looked at with a bit of confusion. "What's you name, glasses?"

"Tenya Iida..."

"I see. One: I don't give a fuck what you say. Two: heroes nowadays do this hero shit for money and fame, which makes them fucking pathetic and sick, almost like everyone in here. Three: don't tell me what to do, when you have not clearly seen just how dangerous and disgusting life is." Izuku glared at Tenya. "Do I see this as a jaunt? No! You do! Since you seem like the kid that's been given everything on a silver platter, even though you try to do things yourself." Izuku cracked his neck. "You have a good head on your shoulders. If you mess with me, your gonna lose it faster than you can even think." The tension Became palpable.

"OKAY, OOOKAY! LETS CALM DOWN NOW! NO NEED TO FIGHT AMOUNG OURSELFS." Present mic tried to calm things down. "THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED, EXAMINEE 711! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'AREA TRAPS!' HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE!?"

Silence

"YOU REMEBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO THWOMP ON YOU!? THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RUN RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED!"

"Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" Tenya bowed.

"I see... sounds like one pf those hazards you just have to slip through and avoid." One student said in realization.

"This really is starting to resemble a video game."

"I see. So that's how the test will work."

"You get it, Izuku-kun?"

"Yeah. I'll explain it when we gather."

"WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! i'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID, 'A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES IN LIFE!'" Present mic quote. "nPW LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! **PLUS ULTRA!** AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!"

"How ominous..."

* * *

(Scene change: city replica)

"Judging from everything about this event, my only guess is that this event is not what it supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahem, what he has told us to do is defeat as many enemies as we can. That seems to be the nature that the test is given to us. While the enemies appear, everyone will most likely be worried and concerned about how many enemies that they can defeat within the time limit. That will be everyone's main focus."

Izuku took a deep breath in. "However, what judges are looking for the insight, the ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately. Agility, the ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party. Judgment, the ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure. They will also be looking for sheer fighting prowess. They will be looking for someone who has all four."

"Like you? With it comes to battle, your the best at it!"

"I know, but it a strict time limit and a vast battleground, this the perfect chance for the judges to see everyone here to bring out their skills and potential. That is all good for getting points for defeating enemies, but there is something that none of them realize."

"The rescue point system, right? Presenter mic didn't say anything too direct about it, but he said something about that zero point enemy. That it will appear in a crowded area and rampage. He said that we had to avoid it, but as heroes, trying to avoid the enemy means that you have no self-sacrifice. That you're not will to help others, right?" Izuku nodded. "And judging how everyone here is, they will most likely run away from that enemy, instead of working together in defeating the enemy." Himiko analyzed.

"That's correct. Good job, Himiko." Izuku rubbed her head.

"So we just do what we usually do. Defeat the smaller enemies until they decide to bring the big guy out and beat it, which will allow us to take out the enemy much faster." Himiko said.

"Yep! We do what we do." Izuku looked around as he analyzed the people around. _'Himiko was right. None of them has faced an enemy that made them feel weak and pathetic. So this is the perfect chance to get these kids out of that pathetic mindset that makes them think that this is easy. If not, I have a few words I could say.'_

"I see what you're up to. You're trying to measure everyone's power of concentration." Tenya grabs Izuku's shoulder. "Who exactly are you? You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?"

"Where did you come from!?"

"AAAAAND START!" Izuku and Himiko wasted no time as they charged forward to the battle, far ahead of everyone. "WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUN! CONSIDER THE BATON PASSED!" Everyone else ran towards the battle.

A few minutes of passed since the test has started. Izuku was surrounded by multiple scraps of metal that were the villains. Too many to count. "That's about ninety-two." He looked to the side. "Hey, Himiko! How many points do you have!"

"I got eighty-seven and rising! These things are surprising brittle!" Himiko yelled from a distance as she talked through another enemy.

 _'Despite how small and frail she looked, under those clothes are muscles that can rip through flesh like it's_ _Tenguchoushi.'_ Izuku jumped back as he kicked a blade of wind to slice the three point villain in half. _'Damn. One for all makes this a bit easy more than I expected it to be.'_ Izuku turned around to get a one point villain's head.

"Art of seduction!" A laser was shot out to destroy Izuku's capture villain. "Merci! Nice team-play there!" A blonde haired pretty boy winked at him. "Nether the less, it seems we shall not cross paths again!" He ran off. "ADIEU!"

"...Dick." Izuku uppercut a two-point villain. "Ninety-seven." Izuku looked behind him to see everyone was earning their points.

"Pheeew... twenty-eight points..." Uraraka said.

"Forty-five points!" Tenya said.

People left and right began to call out their points.

"Looks like their doing well." Izuku backhanded a three-point enemy. "One hundred points."

"SIX MINUTES, THREE SECONDS!"

* * *

(scene change: Examiners room)

"Oh my, we've raked in a bumper crop this year."

"We can't be sure of that yet."

One of them moved a case and push the button to the Yaruki switch.

"The thing to really test their mettle will be this."

* * *

(Scene change: city replica)

The sound of explosions and building caught everyone's attention people. Everyone look up to see a gigantic robot.

"That is a big one..." Izuku muttered.

"Really big." Himiko agreed. "His point is his chest, isn't it?" Izuku nodded.

The gigantic robot smashed its hand to the ground, creating a huge shockwave that destroyed everything. This caused everyone else to run away in fear.

Izuku looked back them. "COWARDS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE ENEMY! NOT RUN AWAY LIKE PUSSIES!" None of them stopped. They kept running. "Pussies."

"Owwww..." Izuku and Himiko looked in the direction of the voice to see Uraraka, who had her ankle sprained from the rock. Izuku looked back at the students who ran, which was everyone else. Izuku covered his face with his hands.

"Fucking pussies..." Izuku shook his head. "I'm never going to be friends with cowards."

"You ready?" Himiko held her arm out.

Izuku sighed and grabbed her arm. "Yup..." Izuku's entire body turned pitch black with red veins covering his body. He concentrated his muscles to make more veins appeared. Izuku then spun around in the same place, holding Himiko to making a tornado that grew and grew. The sudden violent wind caught the attention of the test takers and the examiners. **"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Izuku launched Himiko who was soaring faster than the speed of sound. One second, she was in the tornado, the next, she was launched through the robot, holding a large orange metallic ball, sending the robot a few feet back.

"I GOT THE CORE IZUKU-KUN! GO FOR IT!"

"RIGHT!" Izuku ripped off a slab of the road. He jumped high up into the air, far above the robot. Using the slab he ripped off, he used it as a springboard to give him a high-speed rate. Izuku clenched his right fist hard enough to make burst out, which was just what he needed. "Hey ugly!" The robot's eyes shined.

 **"ANNIHILATE!"** The moment his right fist came in contact with the robots head, it created a soundwave loud enough to break all the windows at the replica city and made the people around cover their ears. Izuku let his fist move in a clean motion to send the robot through the earth, leaving a created that was the size of the robot. The action left almost everyone stunned at this sudden display of unfathomable power. While Himiko simply jumped off the core mid-air and gave Izuku a big hug.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Izuku gave a loud laugh, but that disappeared as he noticed that he was still falling. He quickly turned himself to use his back as a shield to keep Himiko from harm, not even thinking about using his one for all. But next thing he knew, he felt someone hit his head and he was floating. He looked to see that Uraraka was using her quick to kept him as she was floating on top of a robot's body.

After a few seconds of floating to the ground, she released her hold on them and the robot. She threw up.

"Thanks..." She kept throwing up. "I'll give my thanks later when you can talk. You good, Himiko?"

"I'm fine." She rested her head on his chest. "I don't mind being in your arms."

Izuku chuckled.

 **"THE TEST IS OVER!"**

Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"What... the hell was that?"

"He sent that 'gimmick thing flying one blow..."

"It's probably just a strength enhancing quirk, but... that was something else."

"But how did a guy with that insane quirk would just go up there like that? It doesn't make."

"Maybe it was just an act to outwit us?"

Izuku looked at them. "All you guys are cowards and pussies! You know that!?"

"What the hells your problem!?"

"It's called you could have helped!"

"Against that thing!? No way!"

"You guy do realize all the professional heroes, the teacher and principal and teachers of this school, including All Might was watching, right? They saw how you ran away like cowards! None of you didn't even stop to think about a plan on how to defeat it!? For god's sake, you left a girl to die!" He pointed at Uraraka. "In my opinion, don't be a hero if you're going to be cowards! Cowards are the reason people die! They only care about themselves! Heroes care about the people! They are willing to die for the people without a second thought! It's call self-sacrifice! Learn it."

None of them said anything. They just looked away in shame.

Izuku walked over to Uraraka. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She had a sick expression on her face. "Thanks for s-saving me..."

"No problem." Izuku waved. "Let's go, Himiko. No point in staying here."

As they walked off, Tenya was looking at them. _'Those two... They leaped into action to save that girl without any fear. Despite how outmatched it seemed, you two moved without hesitation!'_ He remembered how he ran away. _'If it hadn't been in the middle of the big exam, I, of course, would have done the same!'_ Then a look of melancholy appeared on his face. _'But wait... maybe that was part of the test.'_ That's when Tenya realized the real purpose of the test. _'It was to be able to stand up to any foe without fear and protect those around him! They knew that and fought to the end, while the rest of us ran..."_ He clenched his teeth at being ashamed of himself.

"Now, now boy. Don't run off just yet." Izuku looked down to see a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe. "I need to heal your arm from those grievous injuries."

"So this is recovery girl," Izuku muttered but shook his head. "My arm is fine. See..." He showed that both his arms had to no damage. "You should be more worried about Uraraka. She has a sprained ankle."

Recovery girl looked at both his for a few seconds before she nodded and give them both candy. She went over to kiss Uraraka on the head to heal her ankle.

"Weird..."

"Let's just go already~" Himiko pulled him as they left to get change and went home.

* * *

(scene change: Izuku's house)

It has been a week since Izuku and Himiko took the entrance exam. Through that entire week, they decided to skip school to have some time to themselves. Nothing really happened. Nothing really changed. Izuku didn't hear anything from All Might for the entire week.

All and all, he was bored out of his mind. "Nothing fun to do..." He looked around to see that Himiko wasn't with him. "Did she go on another hunt without me?" Izuku sighed again. Then he heard the door open and closed as fast paced footsteps came closers.

"Izuku-kun! I got the letter!" Himiko yelled as she quickly opened it. Out of the envelope was a small device. The small device created a blank screen.

"Am I on screen!?" The blank screen flashed, showing All Might as he looked at the camera. "It took some time to jump through some hoops and get this done, sorry for not being able to contact you both sooner." All Might cough as he bowed. "That's my bad!" He raised his body up. "I'll guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other since it's been decided I'll work at Yuuei, now, that is."

"So he's working at Yuuei. Must be trying to help me learn more about this quirk."

A hand appeared in front of the camera and pointed.

"What's that citizen!? Turn to face camera two!? I was in the middle of telling the couple something important... we'll fix it in post!? Ah, all right, that works..."

Both Izuku and Himiko tilted their heads.

All Might cleared his throat. "I must say, you both did perfect on the written test! Never before has Yuuei have anyone who scored a perfect one hundred on the exam before! But the practical skills!" All Might put his hand on his forehead. "I had to admit, they well all stunned at how many points you two racked up. For destroying 'villains,' Midoriya Izuku, you have one hundred twenty-three! Himiko Toga, one hundred twelve points! You two made a new school record that caught the teachers and examiners attention! But the most thing that got their attention the most is how you new manage to figure out the test and dealt with that robot! Hell, even some hard-up examiners agreed with what you said about heroes!"

"Looks we did a good job!" Himiko hugged him, nuzzling on his chest.

"You two were able to lay down your lives without a single problem for others! That has scored you two major rescuing points for the exam. "Midoriya Izuku, ninety-seven points! Himiko Toga, ninety-two points. Adding up to your points you have from defeating 'villains,' Midoriya, you now have a whopping two hundred and twenty points! Himiko, you have an amazing two hundred four! Congratulations you two! You have been accepted into Yuuei!"

"Like there was any doubt," Izuku said with confidence.

"Until then you two!" The screen disappeared.

Izuku picked up the small device and crushed it in his hand until it was dust.

"Finally, I can have some fun with the best." Izuku gave a dark laugh.

"I just can't wait to taste all their blood!" Himiko tackled him over the couch with a hot and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **That's pretty much it for this chapter. Took me all night to make to finish the thing.**

 **As you can see, this Izuku is pretty much used to one for all.**

 **People, I have made a Beelzebub fanfic. It's called 'My life.' Give it a read.**

 **That's pretty much all I have to say.**

 **BYE :)**


	3. starting school

**Here is the next chapter of monster. From what I have seen in the reviews, people seem to like this fanfic. I'm surprised people don't do more Izuku x Himiko fanfic. To me, those two would make an interesting couple. It's my opinion, but I hope I get to see more people do these pairing.**

 **Also, the hint that I gave the second chapter is something that I changed. So here is the new hint for those who are going to skip to the third chapter. 'The dead shall dance...and all of 'Hell' shall 'sing!' I change my mind about the Doomsday quirk. This is much better for him.**

 **I have nothing else to talk about. Let's get started.**

* * *

(yesterday)

"Scores for the practical are out." One of the examiners said. "In first place is that Midoriya with an amazing two hundred twenty points!"

"This is the first time in history that a student was able to obtain two hundred points before. And the fact that he was able to figure out the examine!"

"I agree! And let's not forget that Himiko girl who came in second! I've never seen a kid like her move so fast! And she seems to be able to work well with that boy! Yuuei definitely found some real potential!"

"Both of those kids makes me wanna go 'YEAH!'"

 _'...Jeez, what a racket...'_ One man thought as he kept himself to the back, but he did keep a good eye on Izuku and Himiko.

* * *

(Night after receiving the acceptance letter)

Izuku and Himiko were told to come to the beach.

"Ah, there he is!" Himiko pointed to the skinny form of All Might as she pulled Izuku. "All Might!" Himiko yelled.

"WHO'S THAT!?" All Might said as blood spurts out of his mouth.

"All Might!? No way!? Where!?" Someone said from a distance.

Izuku said as he shook his head. "Himiko, just say you got the wrong person."

"Ok!" Himiko nodded. "I got the wrong person!"

They head groans of disappointment.

All Might sighed in relief. "Congrats on passing, you two."

"It was no problem." Izuku cracked his neck.

"Honestly, it was pretty easy!" Himiko cheered.

"So... why did you call us out here? Is it about how else can I use One for All? Or is it about you becoming a teacher at Yuuei? Because if you are then wouldn't that mean that you wil-"

"Stop it." All Might interrupted him "I can't tell anyone until the school decides to make it public knowledge. I figured I could take the job at Yuuei while searching for my successor."

Izuku raised his eyebrow. _'Right... He did say that he was looking for one for quite a while now. With him being a teacher, he could choose the right person.'_ Izuku had a melancholy look on his face. _'I wonder, what would happen if I wasn't the monster that I aim to be. What would happen if I decided to say fuck all that nonsense and just do as I please? Would things be more different? Would I still do this hero thing? Would I have cared about All Might?_ ' Izuku Narrowed his eyes and shook his head. _'No... Forget it. That's just some weird and different future or some kind of weird reality.'_ Izuku gave a small chuckled. _'These human emotions are so pitiful.'_

"Izuku-kun?" Himiko looked at him with a bit of worry.

"Hey Midoriya, are you okay?"

"Hm! Yeah... I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." Izuku said as he scratched his head.

"Listen, kid, I know how you feel right now." All Might said as he walked up to him. "With what you have right now, the stress can be unreal at times. Wondering what can you now? How can quirk be the right thing for me? And is what I'm doing the right thing? I understand that more than most." All Might put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Right now, you are going through an all or nothing moment of your life. But once you figure out how to regulate the everything, you can make great thing happen."

Izuku tilted his head. "Really?"

"Of course!" All Might transform into his muscular self. "The more you get control of everything, the better you can live your life without any worry about what you can do in the future! So don't let things like what you can do in the future keep you down! Just know that the present will always be bright!"

"He's right Izuku-kun! There are so many things we can do now! The future is so far away! You don't have to worry about something so boring just yet!" Himiko said as she hugged him.

 **"EXACTLY!"**

"Whoa! All Might!? Where'd he come from!?"

"Crap."

"You both are right. Let's worry about that stuff later." Izuku gave a big sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course! Until then, young Midoriya and Himiko!" Just as he said those words, All Might leaped in the air.

"What a passionate dude," Izuku said as he and Himiko walked off.

* * *

(Time skip: next day: morning)

"Izuku-kun! Izuku-kun! Today's the day! The day where I can see and taste new blood! Aren't you excited" Himiko jumped in joy as she was now in Yuuei's uniform, which was a light gray suit over a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a dark green skirt She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers.

"Calm down, Himiko. You don't need to rush things." Izuku said as he was wearing Yuuei's uniform, which was a light gray suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he does not tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. He also wears red shoes. "There will be time for blood sooner or later."

"I know! But I like it to be sooner." Himiko whined with a pout. Izuku merely pulls her close to him kiss her on the forehead.

"There is a time for everything." Izuku hugged her closed, causing Himiko to snuggled to his chest.

"Meanie. You know this is my weakness to you..."

"And it makes you cuter." Izuku chuckled. "Come on, let's head to school." Himiko pulled back and nodded.

* * *

(scene change: Yuuei's hallway)

"This place is huge for no reason. I mean, my god." Izuku complained as he and Himiko were walking to class 1-a.

"Izuku-kun, we've only been walking for thirty seconds." Himiko pointed out.

Izuku deadpanned. "Shut up..."

"Point one for Himiko!"

"Oh, shut up..." Izuku came to stop as he saw the sign to 1-a.

"We're here!"

"Why is this door huge? Like, what the fuck? Did I miss something, or is this some kind of decoration?"

"Hey, Izuku-kun. I hear a familiar voice~"

Izuku raised his eyebrow in question, then he heard some yelling from beyond the door.

"And we get him." Izuku shook his head. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers," Izuku said as he slightly opened the door.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to Yuuei before us, as well as the craftsman who made this desk!"

"Like I care! What middle school are you from, you extra!"

It was clear to Izuku and Himiko that Bakugou was arguing with Iida.

"It's the first day and he's already causing an argument. Why do I know this guy again?"

"It's because you like to smack him."

"I-I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." Iida held his hand out in his introduction.

"Somei!? A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits!" Bakugou threatens with a big cocky smile.

Iida had a look of shock on his face. "Blow me to bits!? You're awful. Do you really wish to become a hero!?"

"Dude, don't ask that question. You might not like the answer to his reason." Izuku pointed. "Wassup kacchan. Are you still mad or not?"

"Deku..." Bakugou said with a threatening tone in his voice. Just as that happen, Iida walked up to Izuku and Himiko.

"Midoriya, Himiko, it seems I was wrong about you two."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You two perceived the true nature of that practical exam."

"Oh. Ok. I mean... it wasn't that hard to figure out." Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Izuku-kun is right. I didn't take long to understand the test.

"I misjudged you two! I hate to admit it, but you two were the superior candidates!"

"O~kay," Izuku said with an unsure tone.

"This seems a bit weird for my tastes," Himiko whispered into his ear, causing Izuku to nod.

"Ah! That curly hair!" Izuku and Himiko looked back to see Uraraka. "Izuku! Himiko! You two got in! It makes sense since your teamwork was amazing!"

"Aw, thank you!"

"Sure..."

As Uraraka kept talking, Bakugou was glaring at them as remembered something that really did piss him off.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _'How wonderful that three of our students made it into Yuuei!' The principal of their previous school said. "Especially you two, Midoriya, Himiko! That's a miracle we never expected!"_

 _"It was no problem..." Izuku waved it off._

 _"I hope it's going to be interesting!"_

 _The principal nodded in joy. "Do your best you three!" As he finished saying that, Bakugou dragged both of them to the back of the school._

 _"What dirty tricks did you two use to do it, you quirkless losers!"_

 _"What going on with your life?" Izuku asked with annoyance._

 _"I was supposed to be the first and only student to graduate from this pathetic school. My grand plans have been torn to shreds!" Explosions gathered around Bakugou hands. "I thought I told you to go somewhere else!" Bakugou attacks Izuku but came to the stop as Himiko stabbed his leg, then Izuku followed up with a kick to the face that sent him to the ground._

 _"Dude, get over yourself." Izuku dusted himself._

 _"Even I have to admit, this is getting pathetic." Himiko had a bored look on her face. "We have other things to worry about then your petty whining. So do us a favor and stop for now. Oncwe'rere done with our stuff, then we can play!" Himiko latched onto Izuku's arm._

 _"See ya, Kacchan." Izuku and Himiko walked off._

 _(flashback end)_

* * *

(now)

 _'Something is fishy about this.'_ Bakugou thought as he knew something was up.

"So the entrance ceremony and guidance sessions are today, Yeah? Wonder what our teacher will be like? Boy? I'm nervous."

Izuku reeled back a bit as he gave a nervous laugh. _'Personal space does not exist in her vocabulary. Hm?'_ Izuku felt a presence coming this way. He focused on his ears to hear a sleeping bag hoping. Then he heard it flop. "The hell?" Izuku looked past Uraraka's right to see a man inside a sleeping bag.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out." Uraraka looked behind. "This is..." He pulled out a juice pouch and drank the juice. "...The hero course."

"What the fuck!?" Izuku wondered.

"I don't think his blood will be tasty," Himiko muttered.

The man got out of the sleeping back to reveal his appearance. He is a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small mustache. He wears a matching black outfit, consisting of a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Alongside them, he wears a scarf made up of dozens of loose bands around his neck.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

"Um, not to be a dick, but who the hell are you?" Izuku asked.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

 _ **'OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!?'**_ Everyone besides Izuku and Himiko thought.

Izuku merely had a melancholy look on his face. _'This guy seems familiar. Did I fought him before."_

 _'Does he have a quirk that makes his blood tasty?'_ Himiko wondered.

Aizawa reached into his sleeping back and pulled out a blue tracksuit that had the letters U and A in white. "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds.

* * *

(Scene: teachers room)

As the students of class 1-a were getting dress, All Might was looking over a book for what teacher has what classroom.

 _'The system here at Yuuei is like no others...'_ All Might was going through page by page to find class 1-a. _'Today, the homeroom teachers will conduct...'_

* * *

(school grounds)

"A test of your quirks," Aizawa told them.

"What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions!?" Uraraka asked as she expected that to happen.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Uraraka was confused at this point. "Yuuei is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

At this point, almost everyone was confused. But Izuku and Himiko knew what he meant.

"So... since we are out here in this track and field area, we're going to use our quirks for the activities we did middle school, right? Since we couldn't do that in middle school." Izuku asked.

"Correct." Aizawa faced the students. "This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

"That makes sense," Izuku muttered.

"Bakugou." Aizawa got Bakugou's attention. "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Great." Aizawa passed him a baseball and pointed at the circle, giving Bakugou the order to stand there. "Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle." Bakugou began to stretch. "Give it all you've got."

"Awesome." Bakugou reeled back. _'A bit of BOOM to this pitch!'_ Bakugou threw the ball with an explosion that sent it flying. "DIE!"

"Why did you add die?" Izuku asked.

Aizawa looked at his meter recorder. "It's important for us to know our limits." He showed them the score, which was 705.2. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"705 meters? Seriously?"

"So we can use our quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!"

"...Awesome... you say?" Those from Aizawa caught their attention. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here..." Almost everyone was confused as to why he said that. "And you think it'll be all fun and games?" Aizawa had a dark look on his face. " **Right.** The one with the lowest score across all events will be judged **hopeless...** And will be **EXPELLED."**

"WHAAAAAAAA!?"

"This just got interesting, Izuku-kun."

"Definitely. It seems like what those teachers said about him is true. He takes this seriously." Izuku gave a low chuckle. "This will be fun."

* * *

(Teachers room)

"Aizawa huh..." All Might said as he saw the teacher for class 1-a. "He's gonna be nothing but trouble!"

* * *

(With the class)

"Your fates are in our hands." Aizawa held his hair back as he gave an intense smile. "Welcome. This is... **the hero course at Yuuei High!"**

"The lowest scorers will be expelled?" Uraraka asked. "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't... That's totally unfair!"

"Natural disasters... Highway pileups... Rampaging villains... Calamity is always right around the corners. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things."

"So is life," Izuku commented.

Aizawa sighed. "Heroes are the ones... who correct all the unfairness." He pointed out. "If you were hoping to spend your evening hanging out at McDonald's... I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... **Yuuei will run you through the wringer. That's plus ultra.** " Aizawa gave a serious look. "Use your strength to overcome it. **So bring it!"**

 _'Trial by fire, I suppose...'_ Iida analyzed. _'This is what it's like at the top... we have no choice!'_

 _'This is nothing'_ Bakugou thought as he relaxed his shoulder.

 _'I Better hope for some entertainment!"_ Izuku cracked his neck.

 _'I wonder what everyone's blood tastes like. The ones with the interesting smell is that girl with the ponytail and the boy with the red and white hair. And..._ ' She looked at Uraraka. _'What a sweet scent. She seems to have eyes for Izuku-kun. Is it an attraction, or love! I can't wait to find out!'_

Event 1: 50-meter dash

First to start were Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui. Asui is a short, slim girl who is frog-like in appearance. She has long, dark teal hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth and a very long tongue. She also has abnormally large hands. Her quirk is Frog.

Both of them got into running position. The sound of the gunshot was their start. Iida finished with 3.04 seconds because of his quirk, engine. _'It had to be third gear for the 50 meter...'_

 _'Eh... like a fish in water. We'll see how he does in the other events.'_

Asui finished with 5.58 seconds. "Ribbit."

Next, Uraraka and Himiko were next.

 _'I'll just make my shoes lighter...'_ Uraraka touched her shoes and clothes. _'My clothes too...'_ Her quirk is zero gravity.

Himiko gave Uraraka a lovesick smile that creeped her out, but they got into running position. They heard their signal, and within an instant, Himiko already finished. Her score was 0.00001 seconds. Than, Uraraka finished with 7.15 seconds.

 _'Faster than my middle school at least, but...'_ Uraraka looked at Himiko with a bit of jealousy and humiliation.

Next were Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama. Yuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His quirk is Navel Laser. And Mina has tinted a pink color due to her acid quirk. Her eyes are dark with yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She is of medium height and set more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Her quirk is acid.

Yuga came up with an idea on what he can do with his quirk. "Heheh... So unimaginative. All of you." Yuga turned around. "If we can use our quirks..." He jumped. And just the signal was given, he used his quirk to blast himself through the fifty-meter track. Then he fell to the ground and Mina passed through the finish line. Yuga jumped and used his quirk again to pass through. Mina's score is 5.10 seconds, and Yuga's score is 5.51 seconds.

"If I'd fired an instant earlier... my stomach would have exploded."

 _'What's up with him?'_ Mina wondered.

 _'They're pushing their quirks to their limits. By seeing how much they've improved... I can guess what they're capable of and what they're not.'_ Aizawa analyzed as he saw their performances.

Next are Izuku and Bakugou.

"Prepared to eat shit, Deku!?"

Izuku merely ignored him and charged up One for All to his legs. They were giving their signaled, and Izuku was passed the finish line. His score was 0.00000000001 seconds. Though there was a bit of a buzz as they machine tried to comprehend his speed. Bakugou soon finished with 2.13 seconds.

Bakugou gritting his teeth as explosions in his became stronger.

"No way!"

"That was too fast!"

"That is an amazing quirk!"

"That was so cool!"

"You did it, Izuku-kun!"

Izuku scratched the back of his head. Like there was any doubt." Izuku gave a cocky smile as he looked at Bakugou. "Jealous."

Second event: Grip Strength

Everyone was brought in the gymnasium and were given a handgrip dynamometer.

"So all we have to is squeeze these things?" Izuku asked as he looked at the device.

"Of course. Don't you know that?" Uraraka asked.

"No. Me and Himiko never participated in anything physical in middle school. It was so boring that I wanted to fall asleep."

"And I wanted to spill so much blood!"

"O-okay?"

"Wow!" They looked back to see Hanto sero and Minoru Mineta approach Mezo Shoji. Hanto is a tall, lean teenager with dark, shoulder-length hair. He also sports almond-shaped eyes and a simplistic-looking grin. His quirk is Tape.

Minoru is very tiny. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His quirk is pop off. Mezo is very tall, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. His quirk is pop off

Mezo is very tall, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. His quirk is dupli-arms.

"540 Kg!? Are you a gorilla or an octopus!?" Hanto asked.

"Octopus?" Minoru had a perverted smile on his face. "Sexy..."

Mezo merely kept squeezing.

"Whatever." Izuku and Himiko gave one good squeeze. Izuku didn't use One for All as he saw it as a waste of time to do that, and Himiko just used her natural strength. Both of them broke the machines, which caught everyone's attention.

"It's surprisingly brittle." Himiko commented.

"Aizawa-sensei! Can we get two more!? We broke ours!" Izuku asked as he picked up the machines.

Event three: Standing long jump

Izuku and Himiko jumped past the long sand trail with ease, though Izuku would give Bakugou a cocky smile that pissed him off.

Even four: Sidestepping

Same result as before.

Fifth event: Throwing

Uraraka was up first. She used her quirk and threw the ball, sending it out to orbit.

"Whoops!"

Aizawa said the recorder. It had an infinity sign to it.

"Infinity!? Wow! The infinity symbol actually popped up!"

"You're up next," Aizawa said to Himiko.

She nodded and walked to the circle and was given a ball. She looked up into the sky, analyzing where she should throw the ball. She has gotten into a throwing and stance, holding her throwing arm back and then threw the ball. It soared through the sky and out the school. Aizawa showed the score, which was 10, 826.

"That's a high score!"

"You're next," Aizawa said to Midoriya.

He nodded and gotten into the circle and was given a ball.

"I wonder how far he will throw it?" Iida wondered.

"Not far! He's a quirkless runt!" Bakugou yelled.

"Quirkless? So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam!?" Iida asked in surprise.

Aizawa looked at Izuku who kept the ball in the air by kicking it.

"Don't you know Kacchan!" Izuku caught Bakugou's attention. "My score in the entrance exam is two hundred and twenty points!"

"My score is two hundred four!" Himiko told him as well.

"That's bullshit! There's no way in hell quirkless losers like you got a score that high!" Bakugou yelled as he didn't want to believe it.

"They did," Aizawa said as he caught the classes attention. "Those two did get a score that high."

Bakugou seemed to be nearing the edge of anger limit as he wanted to kill them both.

"Don't be so angry Kacchan. Guys like you are the first to die on duty you know." Izuku said.

"Are you done?" Aizawa asked him.

"Yep." Izuku grabbed the ball. He readied One for all and casually threw the ball with barely added strength, but just as he threw it, he felt One for all disappeared. His score was a hundred meters.

"What?" Izuku looked at his body to see if there was anything wrong.

"I 'erased' your quirk."

Unknown to all of them, All Might was watching from behind the corner.

"That ridiculous entrance exam... is completely irrational when you consider someone like you who got in."

Izuku narrowed his eyes in confusion. Then he realized who he was. "Your Eraser Head! The underground hero who is able to erase quirks!"

"Eraser? I've never heard of him."

"I think I've heard his name before! He's an angler-type hero!"

Just as some of the students are talking about him, All Might felt some worry for Izuku.

 _'He hates Media appearances. Say it interferes with his work. Me and this guy hardly see eye to eye!'_

"I have been watching how you are. Are thinking that something like becoming a hero will be easy, just because of your accomplishment at the entrance exam and your quirk."

"Well. Yeah! I can do a lo-" Aizawa wrapped his scarf around Midoriya and pulled Izuku closed to him. Izuku gave a hand signal to Himiko to not do anything. He could tell she was going to slice Aizawa's neck open.

"Whatever you have planned for your future, it will only be an inconvenience with the attitude you have. Way back when a certain hot-headed hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend."

 _'Is he referring to the cataclysm that I caused?'_

"You got the same reckless streak and the same big smile that never seem to leave your face when you accomplish something. In the end, Izuku Midoriya, you care as a hero will end very quickly with the way you are now." Aizawa closed his eyes. "You've got your quirk back... Give it another go."

Izuku merely picked up the ball and looked at it.

"Seems like he received some special instruction." Iida said with a melancholy look.

"Yeah. The instruction to leave this school." Bakugou said.

"Are you worried about him? I'm not worried at all." Yuga said to Uraraka as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"And who are you?" Uraraka asked.

"Let's get this over with." Aizawa said to Midoriya.

"So." Aizawa raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I don't care. I don't give a damn about what you think!" Izuku entire body turned pitch black with veins glowing. He took a step forward, which caused a mini earthquake that left cracks on the ground. He gave one big throw with every last ounce of his strength, creating a sound burst that made everyone cover their ears. The ball was gone in an instant.

Aizawa stopped covering his ears and looked at the score. He showed them Izuku's score. It was an infinity, which surprised them all as he was the second one to get an infinity.

"Me and you are completely different! I'm different from everyone else you have met. I have goals that are not so petty as fame or fortune. I'm here to make something of myself! Something that you have never done! You red-eyed bastard!" Izuku turned off One for All and glared at Aizawa with conviction and hatred.

"This kid...!"

"That was amazing Izuku-kun! Show him who's boss!" Himiko cheered.

"Woo! Now that's a hero-like way to get a record if I ever saw one!" Uraraka joined.

"So his quirk can move all around his body. What a strange quirk..." Iida said.

"Stylishly done." Yuga said.

Bakugou was in absolute disbelief. _'Quirks never manifest past age four! It's just impossible... But it really happened! WAS HE HIDING IT ALL THIS TIME WHEN HE CAME BACK!'_ Bakugou charged at him. "What the hell!? Explain yourself Deku!"

Before anyone could react, Himiko kicked him to the ground. "Sorry, Kacchan! Only I can make Izuku-kun bleed. Find someone else!"

"You freak!" Just as Bakugou got up, he was held by Aizawa's scarf. "What the... This cloth! It's stiff!"

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa sighed. "Geez. Stop making me use my quirk. I have dry eye."

"Well, that sucks." Izuku said as he spoke everyone's mind.

"What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event." Aizawa said as he blinked and wrapped his scarf.

"I don't know what's your problem." Izuku shrugged and walked off.

Bakugou gave Izuku a dark glare. _'From when we were kids, he was just another pebble in my path, but one day, he just suddenly disappeared like he never existed. But on the first day of junior high, he suddenly came back with that freak and grew a backbone!'_ Bakugou gritted his teeth. _'He wasn't supposed to be more than a pebble in my path.'_

The events went on until it came to a close.

"Moving along. Time for the results." He showed everyone's scores. Izuku was first. Himiko is second. Momo is third. Todoroki is forth, Bakugou was fifth and so on. "Also I was lying about expelling someone..." Aizawa said as the screen vanished.

"Huh?"

"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!?"

"Well, of course, it was a lie. It didn't take much to figure that out." Momo said as she knew it was a lie. Momo is a young woman with a mature physique. Her hair is black with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail.

"Wait a minute? The expulsion was a lie!? Then does that mean you didn't expel a class last years!? I heard a few teachers talking about it." Izuku said

"Oh. They still talk about that?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah! I heard some say they felt sorry for class 1-a!"

"They're right..." Aizawa said, which shocked most of them. Izuku gave a big sigh, while Himiko scratched her head with a bit of confusion. "Anyway. We're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are at the back of the classroom. Give them a look." Aizawa said as he walked off.

"You know what. Fuck it. I'm going home." Izuku said he felt extremely annoyed as he went to the boy's locker room.

"I agree. Even now, I'm a bit confused." Himiko said as she went to the girl's locker room.

"AIZAWA, YOU BIG FAT LIAR!" All Might said as Aizawa went around the corner.

"All Might... So you were watching. Good to know you don't mind wasting time.

"A rational 'deception!?' April fool's day was over a week ago. Last year... you expelled an entire class of first years." All Might pointed out. "You mercilessly discard those who you see with no potential because of the way you do things and how the person is. But now you go back on your word? Could it be..." All Might pointed at him. "You sense the same potential and conviction as well, yes!?"

"...As well?"

"You will be supporting him? I understand that's usually not your style, but..."

"He'll die before the rest. That's all I have to say." Aizawa didn't say anything else.

"Not will I'm still alive." All Might said.

* * *

(scene change: Front of Yuuei)

"That was a complete waste of energy..." Izuku said as he cracked his neck.

"At least there were some interesting people."

"Really now? Who caught your attention?"

"That Uraraka girl! She seems to have a crush on you!" Himiko teased.

"Really now? I thought the saving the girl attraction would only work in movies or animes." Izuku scratched his head. Izuku quickly turned around as he felt someone coming from behind him.

"Midoriya." Iida waved at him.

"Hey. Is there something that you need."

"I just wanted to talk to you about Aizawa-sensei. I find him a bit hard to understand, but he makes me think that this is how it is at the top. But the expulsion remark makes me wonder about his ways."

"Maybe he's just a wei-"

"Hey!" The three of them look behind them to see Uraraka running towards them. "You three! Headed to the station? Wait up."

"Ah, infinity girl."

"Infinity girl?" Himiko asked.

"I'm Ochako Urarako! Um, you're Tenya Iida, Himiko Toga, and Midoriya... um... Deku! Right!?"

"Deku?"

"During the test, that Bakugou guy said..."

 _"DAMN YOU, DEKU!"_

"Right?"

"A derogatory pet name then?" Iida asked.

"My name is Izuku. Kacchan likes to call me to Deku to make fun of me."

"Oh, gotcha! Sorry!" Uraraka rubbed the back of her head with a bit of embarrassment. "But 'Deku,' well... it just screams, 'Do your best!' I kinda like it. The way it sounds."

"Please don't call me Deku. Just don't."

"Gotcha!" Just as Uraraka nodded, Himiko gave her a knowing. She gave a Uraraka a puckered her lips in a kissing motion as she pointed at Izuku, causing her to look away with a blush.

"Can we just go home. It's been a long day." Izuku said as he walked off.

"O-of course!" Uraraka quickly agreed.

The rest followed as they talked about a couple of things.

* * *

(Scene change: Izuku's house: night time)

"Now that was worth it." Izuku said as he sat on in a bathrobe as he just finished taking a shower.

"Not without me!" Himiko said as she jumped on his lap and hugged him, wearing nothing but a towel.

Izuku gave a big sigh. "Tell me Himiko, what are those crazy idiots doing?"

"Hm? Oh! You know, the usual stuff of planning. But they create something interesting." Izuku looked at her in question. Himiko leaned forward and whisper in his ear, causing him to chuckle.

"Interesting."

"I know right!" Himiko started to nibble on his shoulder.

"Hey, Himiko." She stopped nibbling on him. "Can you skip school for tomorrow for the usual thing. The professor will be with you."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere without you!" Himiko whined.

"Hmph..." Izuku leaned forward and whispered to in her eyes. Once he finished, she had a lovesick look of joy and ecstasy. "When the time comes, I will get them. I promise."

"Oh, Izuku-kun!" She straddled on top of him. "You do everything to make me happy!" Himiko fiercely bit into his shoulder, causing his blood to spill out.

"For now, let us enjoy ourselves." Izuku said as he kissed her neck.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **For those who want to know, you can put Himiko in the character part of the fanfiction for when you decided to do a My hero Acadamia fanfic with Himiko as one of your main characters.**

 **Other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

 **BYE :)**


	4. Training Battle

**Here is another chapter of monster. You know, I wasn't really planning on doing since so soon. But since I have nothing else to do, I thought I might as well do this chapter. And since most of you know what's going to happen in this chapter, I might as well say get ready. Because I did things a bit more different.**

 **I have nothing else to say.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

(scene: Izuku's house)

"All right Himiko! I'm heading out!" Izuku yelled from the front door.

"You do your best, Izuku-kun~" A mature and seductive voice came from his bedroom.

"I really want to go up there and fuck her!" Izuku said as he walked out the front door.

* * *

(scene change: Class 1-a)

"Who can find the mistake in the following English sentences?" Present Mic asked the class.

 _'So normal.'_

 _'Boring.'_

 _'Dull.'_

 _'Yawn.'_

 _'Ordinary.'_

Almost the entire class thought as they wanted to have some excitement.

"Bored out my skull." Bakugou said.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY. HANDS UP AND SHOW ME SOME SPIRIT!" Present mic said.

 _'It's the fourth sentence.'_ Izuku thought as Momo raised her hand and answered the question.

* * *

(Scene: Cafeteria)

"The white rice is comforting, so I go with that!" The cooking hero, Lunch-Rush, said to Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida.

"I agree." Uraraka said as she was eating.

* * *

(Scene change: Class 1-a)

As the students got back to class, they simply waiting for the teacher to come in absolute boredom.

"Hm?" Izuku looked at the door.

"What's wrong Izuku?" Uraraka asked Izuku.

"Someone is coming..."

" **I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All Might said as he came through the door, wearing a different costume than usual. It was a red, white, and blue bodysuit with golden gloves and boots with a blue cape, But the design of the body more different.

"It's All Might! Incredible. He's really gonna teach us!" Said Kaminari. Kaminari has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. His quirk is electrification.

"Isn't that's his silver age costume?" Asui asked.

"He's drawn so differently than the rest of us. Gives me goosebumps..." Eijiro said in awe. Eijiro has spiky red hair that looks like horns and he has a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. Despite his young age, Eijiro possesses an impressive physique and a muscular body. His quirk is hardening.

As they were all talking, All Might was walking through the front of the board valiantly. Then he came to and started shaking. " **Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!"** All Might showed them a card that said battle. **"No time to dally. Today's is battle training!"**

"Battle... training...!" Bakugou had a vicious smile on his face.

 **"And for that, you need these!"** All Might press a button on the remote that made columns in the wall to slide out, showing numbers. **"In accordance with the quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted..."**

"Our costumes!" Some of them cheered.

Everyone was given their bags.

 **"After you have changed, come out in ranking order to ground beta!"**

 _'I can't believe I have to wear this thing again.'_ Izuku said as he saw his costume and a small box in the bag. Izuku got and walked to the boy's locker room as the other guys followed, but he could feel Bakugou's killing intent being directed at him. Izuku looked up to the ceiling as he thought about the quirk registration.

* * *

(flashback)

 _It was a couple days ago before Izuku and Himiko had their first day of class. Both of them had gotten a quirk registration form from city hall, and were deciding whether or not to put a quirk down. The already put out a form for their costumes._

 _"Man this is annoying. It's so freaking difficult on deciding what to do. I mean... We already put down quirkless." Izuku scratched his head in annoyance._

 _"Can't we just ask All Might? That shouldn't be too hard." Himiko suggested._

 _Izuku looked at Himiko. "Sometimes I'm happy to have you around." Izuku said as pulled out his phone and typed down All Might's numbered._

 _"No problem!" Himiko smiled._

 _All Might picked up, asking him what the problem was. Izuku told him about the quirk registration form._

 _"Quirk registration form? You can update that anytime!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. Most kids are diagnosed and registered all at once during elementary school. But now and then... You might have someone who says, 'I thought my quirk just shot water out my body, but now I know it actually works off moisture from the surrounding air' So they allow for one or updates. Major alterations aren't accepted, but you two will probably be okay since you started with nothing!"_

 _"I see..." Izuku nodded. "Eh, we'll keep it quirkless for now."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Yeah. We just need to come up with something that makes sense."_

 _"Okay! But remember, if you want any ideas on what to put down, come to me! I might have something!"_

 _"Okay. See ya." Izuku hanged up._

 _"You sure?" Himiko asked._

 _"Yeah. Leaving people wanting for more will make the excitement more worth it." Izuku said as he laid back._

 _"Oh well, more fun for us!" Himiko leaned on his arm._

(Flashback end)

* * *

(now)

"Midoriya! Midoriya!" Izuku came back to reality to see Iida calling his name.

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"You blanked out for a moment. Everyone went ahead of you. Are you okay?" Iida asked with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Very well then. Come on." Izuku nodded and followed him.

* * *

(Scene change: Boys locker room)

As they both walked in, they say that some of them were finishing putting on their costumes. Iida wants elsewhere to put on his costume, as well as Izuku. Once Izuku found a good spot, he opened his bag to pull out a small box and a costume. His costume was black and red that was made out of a dense HAZMAT suit without a face mask. The red on the suit was a skeleton design. It seemed to be quite baggy. The suit came with a belt, black gloves with a small red orb on the back of his gloves, and black and red boots. On the bottom of the shows was a special gel pad.

"Sometimes I hate this thing." Izuku said as he put on his costume. Izuku then reached for the box and opened it, showing a comb, a couple of his special white dye bottles and a pair of contacts. He picked up the white dye bottle and put droplets on his hair, turning it pure white. The picked up the comb and started to comb his hair until it was straight down past his shoulders. Then put the contacts in his eyes, making the sclerae pitch black with red iris. "Ready." Izuku said as he clenched his fist.

"Midoriya, are you ready?" Iida asked as found him. But he wondered if it was him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Izuku said as he looked at Iida. Iida's hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, including a helmet that covers his entire head, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. "Don't worry, it's part of my costume. The disguise part of it."

"Okay then."

As Iida said that, they followed the rest.

* * *

(scene change: Ground Beta)

 **"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!"** All Might complimented the students as they were walking out. **"Look alive now! Because from today on... the real challenge begins!"**

"Looks like I'm the last one." Izuku sighed. "I miss Himiko."

 **"Well! Shall we begin, my wards!? It's time for battle training!"**

Izuku sighed again until he noticed Uraraka was inspecting him. "Yes?"

"Izuku?" Uraraka asked as she was unsure.

"It's me."

"Whoa! I almost didn't recognize you! Your costume is very different from everyone else! Even mine!" Uraraka scratched the back of her head as she laughed with a bit of embarrassment. "I wish I'd been more specific on my request from... This suit's so puffy and curvy."

Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback.

"Bring in the hero course is the best!" Mineta said with a thumbs up.

"Huh?"

Mineta's hero Costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots, and gloves.

 **"We're all here then? I see you're all looking good!"** All Might said as he was looking for all the students, but found one was missing. **"Where is young Himiko?"** All Might asked Izuku as he was looking at his costume, and found it a bit mysterious. Like he saw it before.

"Right. I knew I forgot to do something when I got here."Izuku said as he facepalmed. "Himiko is sick right now."

 **"Sick?"**

Izuku brought out a piece of paper that said blood. All Might nodded as he knew what he meant.

"Hmph! Freaks like her shouldn't be here." Bakugou said. His hero costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. He wears a hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

"You mean a bitch like you?" Izuku replied.

"What was that Deku!"

 **"Now, Now! No need to fight so soon! Everyone, get in line!"** All Might said as all of them did that.

Iida raised his hand. "Sensei! This appears to be the same field is in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

 **"Nope! You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training."**

"Indoor?" Izuku asked.

 **"Villain battles are most commonly see outdoors but... statistically, the most heinous villains are most likely to appear indoors."**

 _'When have they fought indoors?'_ Izuku wondered.

 **"Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals... in the society of ours... ahem."** All Might caught himself as he was almost lost in the moment. **"Thr cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!"** All Might faced them. **"You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams. And face off in a two on two indoor battles!"**

"So no basic training?" Asui said as she tilted her head. Her Hero costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design.

"What determines victory?" Momo asked. Her hero costume consists of a simple red, skin-tight outfit that exposes most of the center of her torso, arms, and legs, with a large belt so she can more freely use her quirk.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugou asked with a dangerous tone.

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensei did?" Uraraka asked in worry.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Iida asked as he saw as something important.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Yuga asked as he pulled up his sparkling cape. His costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. He also wears a wing shaped visor.

 _'Damn. I feel sorry for him.'_ Izuku thought as he gave All Might a look of pity.

 **"One at a time! My quirk isn't super hearing!"** All Might pulled out a piece of paper. **"Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. The heroes have to go in and take care of it!"** All Might started to explain. _'This is like a plot from a western comic!'_ He found that very convenient. **"The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."** All Might brought out a lots box. **"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"**

"Is that really the best way?" Iida asked as he didn't expect that.

"It actually makes sense." Izuku said as he started to explain. "Most pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies. So things like this are something we should be prepared for."

"I see!" Iida nodded and looked at All Might. "I apologize for getting ahead of myself. My mistake!"

 **"It's fine! Let's just get to it!"**

Here are the teams:

Team A: Izuku and Uraraka.

Team B: Todoroki and Shouji. Todoroki has short, hair, evenly split between white on his right side and red on his left. He has a burn over his left eye. He possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be blue but his right eye to be gray. His initial Hero costume, Shoto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. His quirk is half-cold half-hot.

Shouji's hero costume is a sleeveless blue and dark blue battle suit that allow him free movement of his dupli-arms.

Team C: Momo and Mineta.

Team D: Bakugou and Iida.

Team E: Mina and Yuga. Mina's hero suit consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage body suit and a tan jacket with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well.

Team F: Koji and Sato. Koji is tall and has a large muscular build. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square shaped. His skin is peach colored. His hero costume is mostly yellow but has some red on it. It has a teeth design on the front of his costume, and he wears yellow shoes. His quirk is animal voice.

Sato is a very muscular person with full lips and brown, spiky hair. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist. His quirk is sugar rush.

Team G: Kaminari and Jiro. Kaminari's hero Costume consists of a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with a lightning pattern running down each leg, and a headset.

Jirou has short purple hair and asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Her costume consists of a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves. Her quirk is earphone jack

Team H: Asui and Tokoyami. Tokoyami is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape. His Hero Costume consists mostly of a dark cloak and clothes that cover his whole body from the neck down. His quirk is dark shadow.

Team I: Ojiro and Toru. Ojiro has blond hair, very small eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip. Unlike most students, he wears silver-colored sneakers instead of brown shoes in his uniform. His Hero costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail. His quirk is tail.

Toru's body is completely invisible, as such, she is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories. Due to her invisibility, instead of a standard Hero costume, she simply opts to go naked, except for a pair of gloves and boots. Her quirk is invisibility.

Team J: Hanta and Eijiro. Hanta's hero costume outfit is a full-body suit with a futuristic design, similar to a biker uniform, and a helmet reminiscent of a motorcycle helmet and a tape dispenser. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk from.

Eijiro costume is a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles the same mask that the main character of Akumetsu wears. It kinda represents a Red Oni.

"Nice! Must be fate! Let's do this!" Uraraka cheered in joy.

 _'Wow. Himiko was right!'_

 **"Moving on!"** All Might put his hands in the hero and villain boxes. **"First up are these!"** All Might pulled up two balls. **"The heroes are team A! The villains are team D!"**

Izuku raised an eyebrow, while Bakugou was a bit surprised but happy.

 **"The villain team goes first! The timer starts in five minutes when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!"** All Might Look at Iida and Bakugou. **"Iida, Bakugou. You boys need to adopt a villains mind-set! This is practice experience, so go all out. Don't hold back! Though i will stop you if you take things too far..."**

There was a moment of silence before the two went to their destination.

* * *

(scene change: Bomb room)

"Training or not, assuming the role of villain pains..." Iida looks at the bomb. "So we merely have to guard this?"

"Hey, so Deku has a quirk?" Bakugou asked Iida.

Iida gave him a look of confusion. "You saw his monstrous strength, no?"

Bakugou had a menacing smile on his face. " _That damned nerd!" Bakugou cracked his knuckles. 'He has been hiding it this whole time?'_

* * *

(scene change: Front of the building)

"The building blueprints... Better memorize these." Uraraka said as she looked at the paper in her hands. Then looked at Izuku with a smile. "There's no punishment for failure like with Aizawa-sensei, so I'm not too worried."

"I guess your right." Izuku said as he cracked his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Izuku sighed. "Is she was here, this would be more fun..." Izuku said to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing at all." Izuku cracked his knuckles. "You ready?"

"Yep!"

Both of them walked to the building.

* * *

(Scene change: Target building, basement monitor room)

 **"Watch closely and listen to everything that is being said and done. We can hear them, but they can't hear us."** All Might brings out a clipboard. _'Midoriya. You're just another student here. No favoritism for you when it comes to grading._

* * *

(Scene change: third floor)

"Successful infiltration!" Uraraka cheered.

"Hm?" Izuku looked around, seeing and hearing for anything. "Fifth floor, center room."

"Huh?"

"That is where the bomb is."

"Really?" Izuku nodded. "Amazing! You have a real good sense of hearing!"

"Let's go..." Izuku said as he led the way.

The started to walk around. From corner to corner. Hallway to hallway. Door to door, but wasn't able to find the stairs. Suddenly, Izuku came to a stop.

"What is it?" Uraraka asked at his sudden pause.

Suddenly, Bakugou came out of nowhere and attack Izuku with an explosion. Izuku pushed Uraraka back and ducked the attack.

"Damn..." Izuku jumped back to Uraraka. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Nice dodging, Deku." Bakugou mocked him.

Izuku cracked his knuckles again. "Get to bomb room. Kacchan will most likely be after me."

* * *

(Scene change: Monitor room)

"That's low, Nakugou! Sneak attacks are so unmanly!" Eijiro said as he clenched his fist.

 **"Yet they are a valid strategy! This is a practical experience!"** All Might explained.

"That Midori sure can dodge!" Mina supported him.

* * *

(scene change: Third floor)

"I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!" Bakugou attacked him with one of his grenade gauntlets, but Izuku casually caught it.

"Nice! What a pro move!"

Izuku merely threw him over his shoulder.

 _'Did he just read my movers!?'_ Bakugou quickly sat up.

Izuku sighed in boredom. "You know, Kacchan... you almost always lead with that right hook of yours. Trust me, it's really getting dull." Bakugou gave Izuku a fierce glare. "If you think you can beat me that easily just because Himiko isn't here, then you're wrong!" Izuku got into a fighting stance. "If you want to beat me, then come at me and gave me everything you got!" Izuku said with 'conviction' and 'determination.'

As he said that, Uraraka had a look of amazement and wonder.

"You spout that crap with that lame ass conviction of yours." Bakugou clenched his teeth as remembered how Izuku was when he was a kid. Nothing more than a scared child.

* * *

(With Iida)

"Darn that Bakugou! Running off on his own... What could he be thinking? Really!"

* * *

(With Izuku and the rest)

 **"It pisses me off!"**

 _'I can't stand this bastard. We grew up in the same neighborhood. So Deku and I here were goddamn childhood friends. I was always fearless. I could anything. I became the leader of a gang when we were children. I was the type of kids who was full of confidence, no matter what may happen. On the day my quirk manifested, I became invincible. People praised me because I was greater! Hell, I knew that people are not born equal in this society. And I will make sure he knows that.'_

 _"Hey, Bakugou! Update me on the situation! What's happening?"_ Iida asked from the communicator.

"Shut up and keep watch! I'm ready to wreck someone!"

 _"Don't let your emotions get the better of you!?_ " Bakugou cut off the transmission.

* * *

(Scene change: Monitor room)

"Wow. Bakugou really seems to hate him. But how is he able to talk to Iida?" Eijiro asked All Might.

 **"They're communication with micro transceivers! We gave them to the battlers along with the building blueprints."** All Might out a roll of tape. **"Also, this is capture tape! Tying this around your opponent is sufficient proof of capture!"**

"So they only got 15 minutes, but the heroes don't know the location of the weapon, right?" Mina asked.

 **"YES!"**

"There hero teams are at a real disadvantage, huh?"

 **"It's like Aizawa told you. Say it with me!"**

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone cheered as they raised their fist.

"Ah, monsieur Bakugou is...!" Yuga pointed out, causing everyone to looked at the monitors.

* * *

(with Izuku and the rest)

Bakugou boosted off an explosion he made.

"Uraraka! Go!" Izuku ordered.

"Right!" Uraraka went to a different direction.

"Worry about yourself!" In midair, Bakugou sent a kick at Izuku, only him to block the attack. Izuku pulled out the capture tape and wrapped it a bit of it around his leg.

"The capture tape!" Bakugou growled as he forgot about it. "Damn you!" Bakugou sent another right hook at Izuku's head, but he quickly dodged it and gave Bakugou a palm strike the sent him back.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"He's amazing! Going toe to toe without using his quirk! No wonder was number one at the entrance exam!" Hanta said in surprise and shock. Even some of the other students were surprised.

* * *

(Izuku and bakugou)

"You mad?" Izuku asked with a bored look. Then he jumped behind a corner and went through the hallways wit incredible speed.

"Get back here, Deku!" Bakugou yelled as Izuku left. "Hey! Must have been fun, yeah!? Tricking me this whole time! Hiding that flashy quirk of yours, right!?"

"What is his problem?" Izuku wondered as he shook his head.

"SO BRING IT ON! I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!"

* * *

(Monitor room)

"He's really angry about Izuku's quirk. That's scary." Kaminari said. Some of the students agreed.

 _'Midoriya told me about how Bakugou's is all about his ego, pride, and spirit. That he is as bad as he comes because he never experiences defeat, and was always praised for his quirk.'_ All Might took notes on his clipboard. _'Looks like his head's swollen up a bit too much..."_

* * *

(With Izuku)

"Haaaaaah... How annoying." Izuku scratched the back. "Why is so focused on me? Seriously, I don't make fun of him for having a quirk. I don't really care about having a quirk." Izuku scratched his head in annoyance. "If only Himiko was here. She would at least help me deal with this god damn idiot."

Izuku looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

(Bakugou Pov)

I can't stand that fucking Deku.

 _"Dude, get over yourself."_

Get over myself? Who the fuck does he think he's talking to!?

 _"If you want to beat me, then come at me and gave me everything you got!"_

That freaking pebble...!

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Izuku! You really can't do anything, can you?"_

 _Even when we were kids, he couldn't do anything at all._

 _"Y'know, 'Izuku' can be read as 'Deku!'"_

 _"Whoa, you can read kanji, Kacchan?"_

 _"What? You can't?"_

 _Why can't you understand?_

 _"And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!"_

 _"K-knock it off."_

 _"Wow, Kacchan. You're so smart!"_

 _You were always just a pebble that should get out of my way. You're just a loser!_

 _"Wow, Kacchan. How many skips was that!?"_

 _"Seven! How about you, Deku?"_

 _"None..."_

 _You couldn't do anything!_

 _"Ooh. Another impressive quirk!"_

 _People praised me._

 _"You could be a hero with a flashy quirk like that, Katsuki!"_

 _It makes sense. I was awesome. I was better than everyone else!_

 _"Your quirk's so cool, Kacchan. Hope I get mine soon."_

 _"Whatever you get, no way it'll beat mine."_

 _Just a goddamn pebble!_

 _"Didja hear? Deku doesn't have a quirk."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Right. He's quirkless._

 _"Sucks to be him."_

 _Deku. He's not awesome at all._

 _But even then... We would travel to the forest._

 _"Forward, march, Bakugou hero team." I slipped and fell into the water._

 _"Kacchan fell in."_

 _"Hey, you okay!?"_

 _I was just fine on my own._

 _"Yeah, I'm okay."_

 _It was no big deal._

 _"Need help? Can you stand?"_

 _And yet, you would still help me!?_

 _"Hope you didn't hit your head!"_

 _Why did you have that look of helping me! I didn't need it._

 _"It's because you wanted to be saved, you idiot! I'm doing something to save you, even if it means getting killed. Isn't that being a hero?"_

 _I didn't need to be saved. I'm better than you!_

* * *

(Scene change: Bomb room and Normal Pov)

 _'Found you.'_ Uraraka peeked from behind a collum as she sneaked into the room. _'Just gotta stay hidden until Izuku shows up.'_ Uraraka then heard Iida mumble to himself.

"Bakugou has a natural tendency towards troublemaking, so this exercise is perfectly suited to him..." Iida nodded to himself. "Hmph... I supposed I must also take on the role of a villain... Though it brings some to the Iida family name, this training will help me become a better man. I must commit!" He looked forward with an intense look. "To become a hero, I will cloak myself in darkness! I am... THE ULTIMATE EVIL. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Uraraka couldn't hold back her laughter and did a spit take. _'He's so serious!'_

"Hm? So... You've come, Uraraka..." He said in his villain voice.

 _'Crap!'_

"I calculated as much, once Bakugou ran off on his own! I know your quirk allows you to levitate objects you touch. So before you arrived..." He spread his arms out with an evil laugh. "I enacted a counter strategy against you by removing all objects on this floor! Your little tricks won't work here! You've miscalculated, 'hero!' NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He's really getting into it...!" Uraraka couldn't help but cringed.

* * *

(Izuku)

Izuku sighed again. "Let's see if Uraraka found the room already." He pressed the transmitter. "Uraraka, you found the room?"

 _"Yeah! But Iida found me! Sorry!"_

"Don't worry about it for now."

 _"Where are you?"_

"Don't worry. I'm coming." Izuku turned the transmitter off. "Let's get mo-" As Izuku turned his head, he was flashed with a palm to his face.

"Surprise bitch!" Bakugou created an explosion that sent Izuku to the floor.

"Well, that sucked."

"Time to pound you!" Bakugou jumped into the air with his explosions.

 _'A frontal attack? How boring.'_

Izuku sent a straight punch to Bakugou, but in midair, Bakugou sent another explosion in front of Izuku to get behind him.

"Huh?"

Bakugou created another explosion on Izuku's back.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"He used the first explosion to simultaneously feint and change his own tack. Then he followed up immediately with another..." Todoroki explained.

"He doesn't seem like a thinker, but that strategy was fairly intricate." Momo said as never though that Bakugou could think of a strategy.

"Damn, This guy's good..." Kaminari said as he didn't like seeing this.

* * *

(With Izuku and Bakugou)

"That was annoying." Izuku rubbed his back.

"Here you go. Your old favorite. My right hook!" Bakugou slammed his grenade gauntlet at Izuku's back, then he grabbed Izuku's right arm. "Deku." With his other hand, he made explosions to spin the both of them in place, then Bakugou slammed him to the ground. "You're nothing compared to me!

* * *

(Monitor room)

"This is just torture now! He could've just already ended it with the capture tape!"

"Not every hero is like of him..."

"I thought Midoriya was good, but... Bakugou battle sense just can't be beaten."

"He's all instinct."

* * *

(With Izuku and Midoriya)

"Why won't you use your quirk? You mocking me?" Bakugou challenged as Izuku stayed on the ground with a blank expression. "Ever since the day you came back, You always have!" Bakugou stood above him and held his hand close to Izuku's face. "Can't do anything without that freak of nature, huh!?"

The words replayed in Izuku's head.

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

 _'Freak of nature!'_

If someone had a super hearing quirk, they could have heard something snap.

Within an instant, Izuku disappeared.

"What!?" Then he felt a heavy punch hit his stomach.

 **"You shouldn't have said that."** Izuku had a freakishly disgusting smile as he pushed fist deeper into Bakugou's stomach.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"Did you see him move!?"

"I sure didn't!"

Everyone was speechless at the moment.

* * *

(With Izuku and Bakugou. Time for the ass whooping of Bakugou's life!)

"Stop fisting me!"

"Okay." Izuku pulled out his fist, causing Bakugou to spit out some blood.

"Not all at once you fuck!" Bakugou took some pained breath. "Just wait right there, Deku! I'll fucking kick your ass!"

"Sure you can..."

"You little pebbl-" Izuku gave an uppercut Bakugou into the air. Then jumped up to knee him in the back. "Monster combo!" Izuku grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"Come on, bomber boy. Let's see what you got!"

"You bastard!" Bakugou charged at him again, throwing more explosion attack at Izuku, but he was casually dodging it with a smile on his face.

"You know, if you actually trained instead of just relying on your quirk, then maybe your attacks would hit home." Izuku shot forward and elbowed Bakugou to the wall.

"What's wrong, done talking out your ass already?"

Bakugou quickly stood up as more explosions filled his hand.

"You ready? Because if you are, I'm about to pound you so hard your mother will be jealous. Hell, she'll want me to pound her that hard." Izuku mocked.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Calm down will ya. If you want a free shot, take it. But I'm warning you... If you waste it, th-" Bakugou sent another explosion to Izuku's face.

"How do you like that you little shit!"

Izuku merely gave a cruel laugh. "You're gonna regret it.

Bakugou took a couple steps back in shock. "How!? I don't get it!"

"You see, in one day when I was a kid, I did 36500 push ups, 36500 sit ups, 36500 squats, and 36500 km of running. All of that in a single day~"

"Oh, you think you're being cute!"

"Bitch I'm adorable!"

"Fine! Let's see how adorable you are after this!" Bakugou held out his hand forward.

"Hm?"

"Fuck off, DEKU!" With that same hand, Bakugou created an explosion that engulfed Izuku and everything behind him.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"Damn! He actually went that far!"

"Sensei, shouldn't you stop him? Bakugou's crazy. He looking to kill." Eijiro asked as he wanted this to stop.

 **"No..."** All Might said as he remembered what Bakugou said before. **"Bakugou. Use that attack again... and I will forcibly end the match. You will lose. Using big attacks like that indoors is just asking to have your own stronghold destroyed. Whether hero or villain... It's a bad move! And A good way to lose points."** All Might finished saying, but that didn't mean he felt worried for Izuku. _'As a teacher, I should absolutely stop this now...! But I still...'_

* * *

(With Izuku and Bakugou)

"How was that Deku? Feeling smug now!?"

"Actually... kinda."Izuku stepped out of the dust with no scratches at all. "Plus... you call that an explosion. Dude, up your game."

"I will end you!" Bakugou charged at him.

"You'll die trying."

As he said that, Izuku disappeared and reappeared behind Bakugou to kick his head, sending him flying away. Izuku then ran after him and kicked him in the air, and then he finished it with an axe kick to send him to the ground. Izuku landed softly on the ground. "Are done now? Huh?"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugou sent another right hook, but Izuku merely punched the gauntlet, shattering it into a million pieces.

"What the fuck?"

Izuku could just hear his spirit break from his voice. Izuku then kneed him in the gut, making him lunge forward. Izuku quickly retracted his knee and held Bakugou up with one hand.

"You feel that. That is what shame and humiliation feel like." Izuku kicked him through a couple of walls.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"Damn. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for Bakugou."

"Yeah. I mean, he got what he deserves, but this is a little too much."

* * *

(With Izuku)

Bakugou tried to get himself up. "This... This is all wrong. You can't be too strong. Nothing about this makes sense."

"Well if that's racking your brain, then try drinking this up." Bakugou looked behind him to see Izuku leaning on a wall. "It's gonna give you to pain to know this, but compared to me, Himiko is on a whole new level of her own." Bakugou had a look of shock. "But unlike me, she's more monster."

"W-what!?"

"What's wrong? Feeling frustrated yet?"

Bakugou began to grit his teeth to the point where they started to bleed.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'm going to give you another shot. So listen to me this time, okay? You. Me. Hard as you can. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." His left gauntlet started to shake. He held left gauntlet forward. "You see, the sweat glands on my palm secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions."

"So?"

"Assuming they honored my design requests... This gauntlet's been storing that fluid..."

 _ **"Bakugou. Stop it now, kid. You trying to kill him?"**_ All Might thought in worry.

"Go to hell, Deku!" Bakugou yanked the trigger. Out the nozzle of the gauntlet, a huge explosion shot out at Izuku.

"Aw how cute, he made an explos-oh shit!" The explosion consumed him, shaking the entire building.

* * *

(Monitor room)

"I thought this was just practice!"

 **"MIDORIYA! KID!"**

* * *

(With Iida and Uraraka)

"What the!? Is that Bakugou!? What on earth is he doing!?" Iida questioned as he looked around.

 _'This is my chance!'_ Uraraka touched her hands together. She then charged forward. _'Securing the weapon means we win! To do that, I only have to touch it!'_

"I won't let you!" Iida moved in front. Uraraka quickly jumped over her. "So you can levitate your own body!"

"Dispel!" Uraraka touched her hands again to dived at the bomb. "This special move takes a lot out of me!" Just as she was about to touch it, Iida used his quirk to move the bomb out the way. "WAAAAAAH!" She crashed to the ground and rolled to the wall.

"Your quirk poses no threat as long as you can't touch anything! Now struggle, as I continue to take away your precious time! GUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh! I'm counting on you, Izuku."

* * *

(Izuku and Bakugou)

 ** _"Bakugou! What have done! Midoriya can you hear me!"_**

"Hard enough for you?" Bakugou asked as the smoke started to clear up. Once it starts to clear up, Izuku had a strained look on his face. Once the smoke cleared up, even more, Izuku's entire right arm and a bit of the right side of his chest was gone, letting his blood gush out.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"You think this is a joke?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!"

 **"Bakugou! What have you done! I'm coming up there to put an end to this.**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Izuku's strained look turned into a mocking smile. "It's not really funny."

"Huh?"

 **"Midoriya."**

In an instant, Izuku was completely healed.

"Surprised. Before I got my second quirk, my first quirk was regeneration. It works really well with my second quirk, since I can heal as fast as the pain comes, and I can grow back limbs and organs. Funny huh?" Izuku cracked his neck. "You know, I actually missed that arm. I did a lot of things with that arm. Oh, well. Might as break in the new one, right?"

"Why won't you die!?" Bakugou got in front of Izuku and created more explosions in front him.

"Tell me Bomber boy, has this every worked?" Izuku decked him right in the face, sending him to the ground. "Don't need to answer that!" Izuku said as he stopped and waited for Bakugou to get up.

"Dammit. Dammit!" Bakugou quickly stood up. "I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T-" Izuku kicks him in the back of his head, sending him to the ground. "I DON'T GET IT~!" Izuku heard Bakugou crying on the ground.

"Excellent! I broke your body, your pride, your spirit and your ego. What else is there to break?" Izuku wondered with a melancholy look. "Oh, I know..." Izuku walked in front of Bakugou. He Picked him up by his hair, forcing him to his knees. Izuku could see the tears welling up on his look of hatred. "Do you see now? There is a difference between us. There was always a difference between. And let me be the one to show you." Izuku took a few steps back. He held both his arms up and forward. "Enchanted Dragonov: Level 2: Released!" As he finished those words, as neon red and pitch black aura surrounds Izuku, causing the entire building to shake. "The Dragonov is not a quirk, but it is a limiter."

"A limiter?"

"That's right. A limiter. If I released all my power from the get-go, everything around me tends to die, and that wouldn't be too much, fun."

"You're still holding back." Bakugou's look of hatred was mixed with fear.

"And let me remind you again, Himiko is stronger than me. Her 'Improvement' ability makes her fundamentally stronger than me by generations. If we were to fight seriously, I would lose, and she would win. You understand now. You understand. If you do, why don't you calm down, stop using that pathetic little quirk of yours, and stop wasting everyone's time." Izuku cracked his neck. "Lock to level 0." The aura disappeared. "You still wanna go?"

Bakugou merely pounded his fist to the ground as tears were flowing down his face. "Dammit!" Bakugou was full-blown crying.

"Like all the others. you give up. A pity." Izuku touched the transceiver. "Uraraka. Can you hear me?"

 _"I can hear. Where are you!?"_

"Don't worry, I'm coming to you. Can you make a dash for the bomb?"

 _"I tried, but Iida still finds a way to move it!"_

"Try it one more time. This will work."

 _"Ok! I'm going for it!"_

Izuku cut off the transceiver and jumped through the ceilings.

* * *

( With Iida and Uraraka)

"Ok! I'm going for it!" Uraraka touched her hands and jumped at the bomb.

"Like I told you! Your quirk won't-"

"Surprise!" Izuku came out of the ground and caught Iida in a rear neck choke, legs locked around his arms. Though Izuku didn't add any pressure, he did stun him.

"How did you stop Bakugou!?"

"Secured the weapon!" Uraraka said as she held the bomb

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ** _"The hero... THE HERO TEAM WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS!_**

Izuku sighed as he let go of him.

"You okay?" Izuku asked Iida.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I have to admit, that was a clever move."

"Blegh!" Izuku and Iida looked in the direction of Uraraka, who was throwing up. Izuku and Iida walked over to her to make sure she was alright.

 _ **"Both the losing and the winning team took somewhat equal damage.**_

* * *

(Monitor room)

"It's hard to say who won the war..." Tokoyami said.

"It's just training though. But that was scarier than training." Asui said bluntly.

* * *

(With Bakugou)

 _'Deku read me like a book! He was able to withstand my explosions. Even the big ones._ " Bakugou clenched his fist. _'In other words, in a full-on fight, I would have lost to Deku and that freak.'_

Bakugou felt a big hand on his shoulder.

 **"Let's head back, Bakugou."** All Might said. **"Whether you win or lose... you can always come out ahead by learning from the experience."** All Might led him to the monitor room.

 **"Well, I'd say... The V.I.P in this battle was Iida!"**

"What!?"

"Not Ochako or Midoriya? Even though they won?" Asui asked as she was confused.

 **"I wonder why? Anyone know?"**

"I do, All Might Sensei." Momo said as she raised her hand. "It was because Iida was most able to adapt to the scenario. From what I saw, Bakugou's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensei, using destructive attack indoors is foolish. Uraraka lost focus halfway through, letting herself be caught would have led to worse outcomes. While Midoriya was the most self-destructive. Allowing himself to take so much damage and lose parts of his body just to prove a point. It's just downright idiocy."

"But Iida formed an actual counter strategy, and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too late in reacting at the very end. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints."

There was silence, but Iida was the only one touched by what she said.

 _'She said it better than I could!'_ All Might thought with as he shook at how she was able to give a great explanation with no breaks. **"I-I'd also add that Iida was a bit too stiff but..."** All Might gave a thumbs up. **"Yes... You're correct!"**

"Damn. You don't miss tic from tac, do you?" Izuku said with a bit of a surprised and strained look. Izuku moved his eyes to look at Todoroki, as he noticed that he was looking at him.

"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! If we don't earnestly cheer each other on... We'll never by top heroes!"

Bakugou had a look of horrific shock and realization.

Next battle: Team B vs Team I

Todoroki and Shouji waited, while Ojiro and Toru were in the bomb room.

"I'm going all-out Ojiro. The gloves and boots are coming." Toru did just that.

 _'Hagakure... I guess that makes sense for an invisible person. But she's a girl. Damn, this feels unethical...'_

"We've got one on the north side of the fourth floor. The other's somewhere on the same floor... barefoot... The invisible one must be planning be planning to ambush and capture us." Shouji said with on of his mouths of his dupli-arms quirk.

"Get outside. It's about to get frost in here." Todoroki said as he flexed his fingers and Shouji walked outside. "Our opponents think they're playing a defense game, but..." Todoroki touched the wall beside him. "That means nothing to me." He froze the entire building and the soles of Ojiro and Toru's feet. Todoroki casually walks though the building and reached the bomb room. "Bring it on. But fighting without the soles of your feet, it will be painful."

 **"Without harming his ally or the nuclear weapon... He immobilized the enemy!"**

"He's too strong!"

 _'Really? He seems so sad. His eyes are so dead. Like he wants to end his existence. What a waste of talent. There's more to this guy that meets the eye.'_ Izuku thought as he wondered about Todoroki.

"Owowowow!" Toru shivered from the cold.

Todoroki touched the weapon.

 ** _"The hero team wins!"_**

"Sorry about that." Steam came out of Todoroki's hand as all the ice started to melt.

"It's warming up!" Ojiro looked around in surprise.

 _'So he has a fire and ice quirk. But I feel that he hates his fireside. A mystery to unravel.'_

"We're in different leagues."

Bakugou bit his lips as he saw Todoroki in action, realizing that he as awesome as he thought he was, again.

After that match was over, the other teams went on with their fight. There were wins, losses, and V.I.P's

Once that was done, everyone gathered up.

 **Well done, everyone! No serious injuries! Great teamwork, though! You all did splendidly, considering this was your first training exercise!"** All Might gave his praise.

"Coming after Aizawa-sensei, such a straight-forward class is... almost a letdown." Asui said as almost everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"We teachers are free to hold no-nonsense classes if we choose. Now, I'm off to give my evaluations to the principal. Change out of those costumes and head back to the classroom!"** All Might dashed away, but just as he dashed away, he looked back at Bakugou. _'Bakugou. That bundle of conceit._

Izuku sighed and head to the boy's locker without a care in the world. "What an annoying day." Izuku said as he was the first to reach the locker room. "There it is. Izuku found his bag and picked it up. "Nothing was stolen." Izuku took off his costume. Then he took of his contacts and put it back in the small box. Then reach to a nearby sink and rinsed the hair dye off, changing his hair back to pure black. "A day without Himiko. What a horrible day." Izuku went back to his and put on his school uniform. Once he did, he heard the other guys come in. Izuku shrugged his shoulders and walked past them. He didn't really care about them.

* * *

(Scene change: Class 1-a)

Izuku was the only one in class. All he did was sit down there and wait.

Izuku sighed again as he put his face down on the desk. Then he heard multiple voices. "Let's get ready for the annoyance."

He heard the door open and listen to students talk to one another, but they became quiet for a while. Then he heard some of them walk towards him.

He raised his head up to Eijiro, Mina, and Sato appears before him.

"Dude." Eijiro started. "What the hell was that!? I never felt so much power in person. You were like a dark of version of All Might!"

"Nice dodging!"

"I was all pumped after that first round you did!"

"Eh?"

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We were all discussing the battle!"

"I'm Mina Ashido. You dodge really well!"

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Just call me Tsuyu."

"And I'm Sato!"

Izuku blinked in surprise. _'Human are so weird. In the face of overwhelming power, they always crumble and turn away from that. Yet... They are not doing that. I do not understand.'_

"So noisy..." Tokoyami said.

"Desk are not meant to be sat upon. Please get off!" Iida Tokoyama with stiff hand motions.

"Wanna catch a meal together, Uraraka? What do you like?" Kaminari asked her, hoping for a date.

"I like mochi..." She noticed Izuku. "Oh! Izuku! Are you okay? I mean... about your right arm!?"

"I'm fine. My regeneration works really well." Izuku noticed Bakugou was the last to enter. He didn't say much. He just looked dead. He had a no spirit. _'How boring. To give up after facing overwhelming odds. I kinda expected him to blow up at me.'_

"All right. Sit down, all of you." Aizawa walked.

Classes went on until school was over.

"It's finally over." Izuku scratched his head. He packed his stuff up and left before everyone. Soon, everyone else got their stuff and left, leaving Bakugou as the last to go. He slowly packs his stuff up and left. It took a while, but Bakugou was able to reach the front of the school.

"Hey dumbass!" Izuku said to get his attention.

 **"Eh?"**

What's wrong, bomber boy? Are gonna cry? Are you piss your pants simply because I beat you? What a big baby!" Izuku gave a mocking laugh. "I mean, what can you do with a useless quirk like yours, and that idiotic attitude of yours, huh? What the hell can you do?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugou yelled at Izuku. "I mean... What the hell! I... lost to you today! And as if that weren't enough... That icy bastard as well. No way I can measure up to him either." Bakugou held his face. "Dammit! What that ponytail girl said was true." Bakugou clenched his fist. "Why!? To you and that freak!" Bakugou had tears welling up in his eyes, but Izuku can see the conviction in them. "From here on, I... From here on! Y'hear me!? I'm gonna... beat you all!" Bakugou turned away from him. "Enjoy your win. It'll never happen again! Dammit!"

"Haaaaah... Looks like I got my source of entertainment back. It's wouldn't be fun without that fiery, explosive attitude of his." Izuku felt a fast wind blew past him.

 **"Young Bakugou!"** All Might put his hands on his shoulders to try and cheer him up. **"Let me tell you... That sort of self-respect is important! Without a doubt, you've got the makings of a pro! From now on, you just have to..."**

"Get off of me, All Might. I can't walk." Bakugou wiped his tears. "Needless to say! I'll be a hero who surpasses even you!"

 **"Ah... Sure..."** All Might lets go of him. _'Annnd he's back'_ He sweatdropped. **"Being a teacher... sure is tough!"**

"Don't mind Kacchan. He's just a tsundere." Izuku said as he went home.

"A rivalry between men!" Uraraka said as she, Asui and Mina were spying on them.

"It seems more like Midoriya was making fun of him." Asui said.

"A rivalry between men!" Uraraka said again.

* * *

(scene change: Izuku's house)

Izuku opened the door and walked in. "I'm home!" Izuku threw his bag to the side and took off his school uniform and left it on the ground. "What an annoying day." Izuku stretched his body.

"Take down!" Izuku was brought to the ground.

"It's nice to have back, Himiko." Izuku said with joy.

"Me too! Izuku-kun!" She snuggled on his back and took in his scent. She could tell that his scent became very sweet to her. "Did you use your blood, Izuku-kun!?" Himiko asked in anticipation and joy.

"No. I had my right arm blasted off."

Himiko lost her smile.

"You... were bleeding."

Yep." Izuku waited for a moment before he realized what he just said.

 **"Who did it?"** Himiko asked with a demonic voice as her golden eyes shined with an eerie light. **"Who was the one that made you bleed. Was it a Kacchan? Or was it a villain?"**

"Um... Himiko. Let's calm down."

 **"I think you look cute when you're bleeding Izuku-kun. But..."** An eerie golden aura came out of her body. **"The thought of someone else making you bleed makes me... ANGRY"** Himiko pulled out a blood red knife. **"Do you understand?"** Himiko kissed him on the cheek. **"Only I get to cut you and make you bleed."** Himiko lodged the knife in his back and slide it down a bit, causing Izuku hiss and claw the ground to clench his fist. **"How about I mess you up now? Okay~?"**

Himiko leaned forward and dugged her tongue in where she stabbed him. Her long tongue pierces through his flesh to reach his spine. She slowly dragged her tongue across his spine. Then she shot herself up as she licked the knife. **"I know. How about I write my name in English on your with this knife. Don't worry Izuku-kun, I'll make you feel really good. Because for each cut, you will lick wounds from the inside and out, and maybe leave you a surprise."**

"Oh fuck..."

 **"Don't worry, Izuku-kun. You will feel really good after this~"** Himiko's eerie golden eyes became heart shaped as she began the next cut.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Yeah... Wow... I really have nothing else to say honestly.**

 **Did a chapter early. Ended of on a weird note.**

 **Well, that's it.**

 **BYE :)**


	5. A Real Fight Will Start Soon

**It's time for another chapter with monster. Sorry I was gone for so long. The semester was coming to an end, so I had to study. But now, I'm done and I can do my stories.**

 **Before I start, Let me clarify some things with the reviewers.**

 **To G. I. PEAR. : I'm not going to tone down Izuku. Why? It's because that's how I want him to be. Izuku is not edgy, he's just an insane, broken kid. If I want him to be edgy, I would have made him say edgy shit. Also, Bakugou is not weaker in this fanfic. He's going to be as strong as he is in the series. It's just that Izuku and Himiko are on an unmatchable level.**

 **Also, he deserves to be bashed. This man literally told Izuku that if he wants a quirk, he should commit suicide and try again in a different life. Even though he didn't say it exactly like that, we all know what he meant. You may say that he didn't mean that, but that doesn't mean that gives Bakugou the right to say that, and you know for a fact he knows what he was talking about. Hell, with the way Izuku is in the actual story, especially early on, he might have committed suicide. I've seen people like Izuku who has no confidence in themselves that have attempted suicide, and some of them actually did it. So be happy that I'm not bashing him more badly. If I did that, it would be a waste of character development.**

 **Izuku is not manipulative. He just opens his mouth. If I wanted him to be manipulative, I would have had him be more manipulative. All Izuku does is open his mouth and give his own opinion's and facts. Nothing more and nothing less.**

 **So I'm going to say this again, Bakugou deserves to be bashed, but I'm not going to continuously do it. It's a waste of his character to continuously bash him. Also, have an account so I can pm you dammit!**

 **To Jss2141: Of course, they are. I wanted them to be messed up. It makes the story fun.**

 **I'm done with saying stuff to the reviews.**

 **Also, the next episode of My Hero Academia is when they finally show Himiko! Best girl is coming to the series! Maybe then the Izuku x Himiko fanfics will come!**

 **That's all I had to say.**

 **Let's Begin**

* * *

(Years ago)

 _"How annoying..." Wretched Egg said as numerous dead bodies. "All of you pieces of shit came at me at once, and you still failed? How disappointing!" As wretched Egg said that, blood spikes and out of his body and pierced all the dead bodies, draining them of their blood until they were husked. "Let's see..." He clenched his fist. "Blood armor, Blood bullets, Blood Sword, Blood Tentacles, Blood Wings, Blood Talons, Blood Spear, Blood Axe, Blood arrow, Body Enhancements, Strength Boosts, Reflex Boosts, Bloo-"_

 _"What else do you have!?" An excited female voice came from behind Wretched Egg. He quickly turned around and sent a blood gauntlet punch, leaving a crater on the wall. Wretched Egg became confused as they were no body or blood to be seen._

 _"The hell? There was someone here..."_

 _"Of course I was!" The voice was behind him again. This time, he used blood spikes that shot out of his back. The confusion came to him as he felt nothing._

 _"What the hell? I know there was someone. I know for a fact I healed my schizophrenia." Wretched Egg gave a demonic growl. "WHAT THE FUCK! I KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS HERE GODAMM-" He was suddenly taken to the ground._

 _"You mean me, right~?" The female voice said as she licked his necked. Wretched Egg turned his entire body into blood and escaped out of the females grasp. Once he made sure he was out, he formed his body back together to see how was screwing with him. He looked down to see a girl his age that had eerie golden eyes, long and messy blond hair that reached past her shoulders._

 _"So you're the bitch that's been messing with me?" He asked with a dangerous tone._

 _"Yep~! They call me doppalganger~" She said with a big smile as she jumped with joy. "Hey, hey~! Can I get a taste of your blood!? You smell so good that I can't help but rub my pussy and cum! Just your very scent is so intoxicating!_ ** _I just want to have one drop of your blood!_** _" She asked with an unhinged smile as a massive blush appeared on her face, steam coming out of her mouth with a bit of foam._

 _"Well if it isn't the freak of the week..." Wretched Egg. "If you a taste of my blood so badly, I can give some..." Her smile became bigger. "_ ** _After I rip your head off!"_** _In an instant, Wretched Egg disappeared, causing doppelganger to have a surprised looked on her face, but that soon changed as gave a dangerous smile of her. Suddenly, she grabbed his right arm and slammed to the ground, mounting him._

 _"You bitch!" He cursed in rage as he gathered a ball of blood in his left and shot it like a laser beam, but doppelganger simply tilted her head to dodge it._

 _"Is there more you can do! Is there more you can do~!" Doppelganger asked in appear excitement._

 _"I'll so you more..." Wretched Egg made another blood with a dangerous smile, but doppelganger shot out her right hand like a snake, not toward wretched Egg, but to the blood clone that he made that was behind her, destroying it._

 _"Nice try~"_

 _Wretched Egg gave another growl, but that was soon turned into laughter. This caused doppelganger to jump off of him as spikes came out of him. "You're not like the others. It seems I have to take this a bit seriously." Wretched Egg held his arms out and up._ ** _"Enchanted Dragonov: level 2: Release!"_** _A neon red and black energy came out of his body as the ground began to shake._

 _"Now I really want to know how your blood taste!" Doppelganger licks her lips. "Looks like I have to improve!" An eerie golden aura came out of her body, causing the rubble the float in the air. Both of their auras evaporated the dead bodies._

 _"That's enough! Both of you!" A commanding voice on an intercom said. "End this little charade and return to your rooms. You can fight when we find a good battleground for you two."_

 _Begrudgingly, Wretched Egg sealed his power, will doppelganger calms down with a deep breath in and out._

 _"Now can I have a taste of your blood~!" Doppelganger asked again._

 _Wretched Egg gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine..." Doppelganger squealed in joy as she ran at him. "But before that..." This caused her to stop and looked at him with confusion. "What can you do with your branch of sin?"_

 _"Hm? Oh, that! Whenever drink a certain amount of blood from someone, I can make a copy of their abilities and make it my own for as long as I want! I can even augment it to however I wanted to be! Even if it those abilities called quirks or the other branches of sin! I can even mix the two into one!" She finished explaining as she looked at him expectancy._

 _"Wow..." Wretched Egg had a surprised look on his face. "Her branch of sin is like ours, but completely different." Wretched Egg gave a dark chuckle. "You're an interesting one. For that, you can take as much as your desire."_

 _"Really!?"_

 _"Why not? Let's see what you can do in the future with me." Wretched Egg said as he held out his arms. Doppelganger tackled him to the ground, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as take big gulps of blood, moaning in joy. "This is going to be delicious..."_

(End)

* * *

(Now)

"Ugh..." Izuku groaned as he tried to get, but the pain in his back and Himiko being on top of him made it a bit difficult. He slowly turned his body to move Himiko off of his back. "Did she really have to that red anti-beak... fuck!" Izuku took deep breaths in and out to ease that pain a bit. "This is going to take a month to heal! Fuck!"

"Izuku-kun~" Himiko slightly moan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Izuku said with an annoyed tone.

"Morning Izuku-kun!" She touched his back, causing him to flinch. "How do you like my mark."

"It fucking hurts! Don't touch it!" Izuku said as he moved a bit out of her touch.

"Of course it's supposed to hurt!" She had a pout on her face. "I'm the only one who gets to make you bleed! No one else! This is what you get for betraying me!"

"How is someone else making bleed betray-no. Just no. I'm even going to ask." Izuku sighed as he cracked his neck. "Did anything happen?"

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, the finished the Nomu project. They are also getting ready to attack class 1-A. All they simply need is a mass panic, and the spy can get the documents to their quirks."

"Already." Izuku had a melancholy look on his face. "Well, I can see that happening."

"Also..." Izuku looked at Himiko with a question. "There was a guy named Overhaul that appeared to the doctor. Apparently, he needs his help for a plan that can work. All he needs is that doctors help."

"What did you say?"

"I said that we would need some time to think about. He gives us a vague version of his plan."

"Really now, looks like I have to bring the doctor back. Maybe this Overhaul guy might come up with something interesting." Izuku simply stood up and cracked his neck. "Let's get ready for school. Sitting around here is going to be boring."

"Okay~!" Himiko latched onto his arm.

* * *

(Yuuei Academy: front gate)

As the students were getting to school, they were being bombarded with the most annoying to exist. The news.

"What is it like learning from All Might?" The newswoman asked Izuku and Himiko.

"Fuck off!" Izuku smacked the and walked away with Himiko as she waved at them.

"Tell us what the symbol of peace looks like in front of the class!" She asked Uraraka.

"How he looks!? Um..." She did her own muscular pose. "Super muscly! Yeah!"

"Tell us about 'All Might the teacher.'" She asked Iida.

"Every day with him is a reminder that I'm enrolled at this preeminent educational institution. Beyond his obvious dignity and presence, he's also quite humorous. As we students are privy to observing his many facets, we've been given the opportunity to discover just what makes a top hero a top hero. Also..."

"That's enough Iida!" Izuku said as he quickly pulled Iida away from them. And the news crew were glad that he did that.

"When All Might is... Huh!? You're the kid from the sludge incident!" She said to Bakugou.

 **"BUZZ OFF!"**

"Does All M-... You're a mess! Who are you anyway!?" The news lady asked Aizawa.

"He's off today. You're interrupting our classes. Please leave." Aizawa said to them and walked away from them.

Many of the news reporters kept asking more questions.

"Come on! We'd just like to ask All Might about..." The female news reported walk forward. As she did that, there was a beep, and solid steel doors were slammed shut right in front of her.

"WAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"It's the Yuuei barrier. That's what we call it, anyway." One of them explained.

"EH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" She asked the one who said that.

"The whole place locks down if someone without a school I.D or A visitor pass approaches the gate. I hear there are more sensors throughout the whole campus."

As the news crew was complaining, there was an individual how was cracking his fingers. He had a dark smile on his face... that was covered by a severed hand.

* * *

(class 1-a)

Aizawa stood front of the class with papers in his hand. "Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." He looked at Bakugou with a dark and angry look. "Bakugou." Bakugou had a chill down his spine. "What you did was going overboard. Your action would have cast out you out as a villain. Especially blowing off Midoriya's arm. So I'm going to tell you this now, grow up, the world won't favor an attitude like your's."

"Got it." Bakugou begrudgingly said. And as he said that, and eerie aura filled with killing intent fill the room.

"Himiko... stop it."

 **So it was you~"** Her voice was hollow as she pulled out her red knife. Her killing intent causes many students to sweat in fear. Even Aizawa was on edged as he had his scarf ready.

"Himiko, I'm telling you to stop! If you don't, I'm not cooking food for you for the rest of the week!" As Izuku said that, Himiko calmed down and the aura disappeared.

"Me and you bomber bitch, me and you..." Himiko said with venom clear in her voice.

"Sorry about that. She's the definition of overprotective when it comes to me." Izuku said as he waved his hand.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Aizawa said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Now Midoriya." Izuku looked at him. "Be more careful about what you do. Regeneration quirks can only get you so far. You're lucky to be alive after taking a blast like that. Understood?"

"I hear you." Izuku said as he looked out the window. _'Looks like he's here.'_

"Now, on to homeroom business... Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today..." A looming aura filled the class.

 _'What is it? Another brutal pop quiz!?'_ Most of the class thought.

"You'll pick a class president." Aizawa said as the looming aura disappeared.

 **"Such a normal, school like thing!"** Almost everyone in the class said.

Almost all the students raised their hands to be picked or gave a reason why they should be picked.

"How annoying..." Izuku looked at nails, while Himiko was glaring at Bakugou.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Iida said as he got all their attention. "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility! But ambition does not equate to ability!" Iida had a serious look on his face. "The sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion..." Iida had his hand raised high as he was explaining his motive. "...That our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"Dude, don't put your hand up when you're the one who suggested voting for the class president!" Izuku said as he had a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"But Iida, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust." Asui pointed out.

"And everyone'll just vote for themselves!" Kirishima pointed out.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best-suited individual for the job!" Iida looked at Aizawa. "Will you allow this, sensei!?"

"Do it however you want, just make it quick..." Aizawa said as he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

After some time, the votes were in. The students looked at the scores.

"I got three?" Izuku asked in surprised.

"What the!" Bakugou stood up. "What the hell voted for Deku?"

"That would be me, bomber bitch!" Himiko said as she flipped him off.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Guess we know it wasn't you!" Hanta said.

Uraraka was looking to the side, whistling. _'Better not let Bakugou know it was me. he's scary...'_

"At least I got one vote..." Iida said looking, shaking in anger and disappointment.

"Did you vote for someone else?" Momo asked him.

"You're the one who proposed an election. What exactly did you want, Iida?" Sato asked in confusion.

After things calmed down, Izuku and Momo were up in front of the class, since they had the most votes.

Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag. "Fine, so your president is Midoriya and your vice president is Yaoyorozu."

"Why me of all people?" Izuku said with a bit of annoyance. "I'm more of a fighter than a leader." Izuku sighed in disappointment.

* * *

(Scene change: Cafeteria)

"I never really noticed how there are so many people here~!" Himiko said as she looked around for people whose blood she wants to taste.

"Besides the hero course, there are also students from the support and business courses. We all come together for lunch." Iida explained.

"Really?" Izuku said as he ate his rice. As he was eating, Himiko tugged on Izuku sleeve, causing him to look at her. She pointed towards one direction that made Izuku focus on what she was looking. From tables far away, Izuku saw three people. One of them is a muscular young man with scars on his arms. His face is like a simplistic, cartoony way and his blond hair is arranged in a cowlick.

Next was a young woman that has pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, light blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform.

Lastly was also a young man that has dark, messy hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of Yuuei but in a slovenly way.

 _'Those three seem to be on a whole new level compared to the rest of the students here._ Izuku was slightly drooling. _'I want to rip them apart.'_

"Izuku, are you okay?" Uraraka snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about the class president thing." Izuku lied.

"Everything is going to be okay Izuku!" Uraraka said as she kept eating.

"Worry not. Midoriya, your wit, and decisiveness make you a perfectly suited to lead and moments of need. That's why I voted."

"Really?" Izuku was a bit surprised.

"But didn't you wanna be president too, Iida. You've got glasses and everything!" Uraraka said.

"I was thinking the same thing! He does fit the role." Himiko added as well.

"Damn, how blunt..." Izuku muttered.

"Again, ambition and suitability are a different matter..." Iida sweatdropped at Uraraka's and Himiko's blunt reason. "I Humbly made the choice I felt was correct."

The three of them looked at Iida with a bit of confusion. _'Almost no one says humbly anyone.'_ The three of them thought.

"Iida, are you... a rich kid!?" Uraraka asked.

"A rich kid!?" Iida was surprised again by her bluntness. Soon, all three of them were looking at with the intent to find answers. "...I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it, but..." Iida took a deep breath. "Yes. My family is a renowned hero family. And I am the second son."

"Interesting? Can you explain?" Izuku asked as he wanted to know.

"Do you know of the turbo hero, Ingenium?"

"I do, he's one of the more famous hero's with 65 sidekicks, correct?"

"You're very well informed..."

"Putting what you just say together... that means..."

Iida stood up with pride. "Yes, he's my brother!"

"He seems happy to admit it?" Himiko said to Izuku.

"I know right..."

"It's my admiration for my brother that inspired my own desire to become a hero!" Iida had a smile on his face. "Though I realize that I'm not ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate, it was right that the role should go to you, Midoriya."

The three of them had a surprised looks on their faces.

 _'Interesting. Looks like I have more of a reason to go after his Ingenium.'_

Suddenly, an alarm blared.

"The hell?" Izuku said as he looked up.

 _"Security level 3 has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion._

Students began to run to the door. While Izuku and Himiko were still eating, and Iida and Uraraka stood up in confusion.

"What's a security level 3?" Iida asked a random student.

"It means someone infiltrated the building! Hasn't happened in my three my years here! Anyway! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"Izuku, Himiko, we have to go!" Uraraka said in worry.

"There nothing be afraid of!" Himiko said as she took Uraraka's rice bowl.

"All of us here could be in possible danger! We have to go!" Iida instructed.

"It's just the annoying ass media." Izuku said as he drank his miso soup.

"The press?" Uraraka and Iida said at the said time. Izuku pointed to a far away cafeteria window that showed the front gate. Iida used his quirk to get to the window. Once he was there, he saw that Izuku was right and that it really was the press.

"Iida!" Izuku called out to him. "You and Uraraka calmed everyone down! Himiko and I will make the press disappear, got it!"

"Understood!"

"I counting on you, Uraraka-chan!" Himiko said to her.

"Y-you got it!"

"Calm on Himiko. Let's scare some bitch!"

"I'm right with you!" Izuku busted a window opened and jumped out with Himiko.

 _'Alright. Midoriya trust me to handle this. But how can I handle calming down so many students!? I don't what the teachers are doing?'_ Iida was getting more frustrated. _'What would Midoriya do? What would my brother do? Think Iida, think!'_

"There has to be a way to get their attention!" Uraraka said as she didn't know what to do.

 _'Wait! attention! I got it!'_ Iida looked at Uraraka. "Make me float! He said to her.

"Huh!?"

"Just trust me on this!"

"O-okay!" She touches his shoulder. Iida jumped into the air and pulled pants a bit up to make he wouldn't he destroy them. The engine in his thighs came out.

"Engine boost!" As he activated his quirk, causing him to swirl into the air, slamming himself on the wall. Iida quickly grabbed a pole that was near him. _'Overpowering! Make it short and concise for everyone to understand.'_ Iida took a deep breath in. **"EVERYONE! EVERYTHING IS FINE! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! WE'RE FINE! TWO CLASSMATES OF MINE AND THE TEACHERS ARE DEALING WITH THE PROBLEM! IF YOU WANT PROOF, LOOK OUT THE WINDOWS TO YOUR RIGHT!"** Students near the windows looked outside.

Will that was happening, Aizawa and Present Mic was trying to get the press out.

"This is completely illegal. Villainous, even. Can we blow them away already?" Present Mic suggested as he was getting annoyed.

"Lay off it, mic. They'll write what they want either way. Let's wait for the cops."

"Looks like you two need help." Izuku said.

"Midoriya get back inside." Aizawa ordered him.

"Don't worry kid! We got this!"

"You kids! Can you tell us anything about All Might!?"

"Izuku-kun?" Himiko said.

"I know." Izuku deep breath. He activated One for All in his right foot and held it up. **"SHUT UP!"** Izuku stomped his right foot, causing a mini earthquake to happen. His yelled caused massive vibrations to appear. **"ALL OF YOU, PUT YOUR EQUIPMENT ON THE GROUND NOW!"** Izuku released an aura of naked hostility and absolute madness that made them do that. All the news reporters were shaking in fear. **"ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO SHUT UP AND WAKE FOR THE POLICE TO ARREST EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"** There was silence. **"I DON'T HEAR AN ANSWER!"**

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" They all said at the same time.

"Will all of you please sit down until the police arrive! The faster you do, the more you don't have to deal with Izuku-kun!" They all did what Himiko said. "Thank you!"

Izuku gave a big sigh of annoyance.

"You could have gotten yourself in danger." Aizawa said to the two of them.

"At least they were to deal with the problem in a none brutal fashion! It's okay in my book!" Present Mic gave a thumbs up.

The bell for lunch to be over rang. "We'll be heading back to class. See ya." Izuku said as Himiko waved to them.

* * *

(Class 1-a)

Himiko and Izuku were the first to make back to class. Izuku was merely playing with a pencil will Himiko was sharpening her nails with one of her knives. The door opened, revealing Iida and Uraraka.

"Midoriya, I thank for calming the down the press."

"Don't worry about. You were able to calm down the students, right?"

"Of course! With Uraraka's help, we were able to do it."

"I see." He looked at Uraraka. "Thank you, Uraraka."

"N-no problem!" Uraraka had a small blush on her face.

Some time has passed and everyone came to class, including Aizawa.

Izuku and Momo were in front of the class to choose other council members.

"Before we can choose the other council members. I have something a need to say." Izuku cleared his throat. "I'm giving the class president position to Iida. Since he was able to calm all the students down from that crisis, I think he is best suited for this.

Iida had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Sounds good! Iida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria!" Kirishima agreed.

"Whatever. Just get on with it. What a waste of time."

Iida stood up with pride. "I will accept the job!"

"You can do it mister exit sign!"

"I had more votes than him..." Momo said with a bit of disappointment.

* * *

(Front Gate)

"No ordinary reporter could have done this. Someone instigated this whole affair..." The principal said.

"Did some evildoer manage to slip in? Or do they intend to wage some war?" Recovery girl asked.

* * *

(City)

While that was happening. All Might was doing what he usually does. As he was doing his hero business, he noticed that his speed has, and the maximum time for his muscle form has decreased.

 **"What was the earthquake and noise about?"** As All Might said that, he flew by a familiar being. It only took him a second to notice that. **"Wretched Egg!"** All Might quickly turn around. Once he did that, the monster he swore to take down was not there anymore. **"Was I seeing things?"** A scream caught his attention. He quickly raced towards the scream. As he did that, Wretched Egg reappeared out of nothing, giving a growling laugh.

* * *

(Class 1-a: later time)

"Now for today's basic hero training..." Aizawa started. "This time, All Might, myself and one other supervise."

"Um, what're we doing exactly?" Hanta asked.

Aizawa pulled out a card that said rescue. "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods."

"It's rescuing training!" Most of the class said.

"Rescue, huh? Sounds like another rough day." Kaminari said.

"Right!" Mina said as she was excited.

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped!" Kirishima said in excitement.

"I'll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit."

"Hey, I'm not done." Aizawa glared at them. Aizawa tapped on his phone, making the column slide out. "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. Thr training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready." All of them got their bags and went to the changing room.

* * *

(Front Gate)

Everyone got in the hero costumes. Izuku had to manually fix his costume.

While Himiko's costume was a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket, she carries what appears to be a number of charms on either a keychain or a cell phone. She also wore a large scarf that had a large teeth design that matched her teeth. It covered the lower part of her face. Under the scarf was a gas mask with metallic tubes, which is used to protect from any type of gas. On her back was her favorite machine that stole blood, but only Izuku knew that.

"Hey, Himiko? What is that machine for?" Uraraka asked.

"Hm? This is for the paralysis and poison gas that I use. Don't worry, I'll be careful!"

"O-okay."

"Line up according to your I.D numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion!" Iida said.

"He seems happy..."

"Maybe he likes being a leader?"

They got on the boss, and then the boss drove off.

"Darn! It was this type of bus!" Iida held his head in shame as he thought it was like the school bus of the old days. "All for nothing."

"It's okay Iida. Everyone makes mistakes." Izuku told him.

Himiko nodded as she drank a pouch of Izuku's blood, but none of them knew that.

"I generally say what's on my mind. Midoriya-chan." Asui said to break the silence.

"What do you want Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan!"

"Okay~."

"Your quirk resembles All Might's." As Asui said that, she had most of the class looking at Izuku, including Todoroki.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! I want to know what that first quirk of your is!" Kirishima asked. He wasn't the only one.

 _'So what do I say. Hmm? I got it!'_ Izuku sat up. "My quirk merely shuts off my restrictions and perceptions of fear and pain." Izuku said as he could tell they were confused. "Let me explain. Humans will always place restraints on themselves, allowing them to use only a very small percent of their physical capacity, even martial artist or those with quirks that can make them stronger. The brain will keep it in storage, and it will make sure it warns you that you are going overboard. It will even install an unknown fear in you in order for you to get the message. If you go too far, your body breaks down. But my quirk merely gets rid of that limitation and that perception of fear and pain, and allows me to use my physical power in any way shape or form."

"Wait a minute Midoriya?" Iida said as he looked at Izuku with worry. "With the way you explained your quirk, doesn't that mean that you are also destroying your body, even though you don't feel pain, the damage is still there. To me, it sounds to me that your own quirk can kill you!?" Iida pointed out something that surprised the other classmates.

"If that's how your quirk works, then you shouldn't use it that often. I can help you if you need the help. I do know first aid." Momo said as she made a medical kit.

"You don't have to worry about it. This is where my regenerative quirk comes in." Izuku took off his right glove and activated One for All. "As fast as the damage comes, I can heal myself." Izuku said.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked at Aizawa. "Even if you can regenerative, I think will be best for you to see recovery girl after this. From the way you explain it, your quirk is more of a danger to you."

Izuku looked around as he saw the looks of worry from most of the students. "Okay! Jeez! I'll see her after this training."

"Good..." Aizawa said as he looked forward.

"Well... with that can't of quirk, you can do a lot of cool stuff." Kirishima held out his left arm. "Not like my hardening. I'm good in a fight, but it's really boring."

"Really? I think with your hardening quirk and the right training, you can be able to stop bullets and tank explosions."

"You think so?"

Of course. I had to learn how to fight properly before I had to attempt at using my first quirk."

"But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about is the popular appeal. My navel laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro."

"As long as you don't blow up your stomach." Mina said, causing Yuga to have a sour smile on his face.

"If you wanna talk about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugou."

"Tch."

"But Bakugou's so unhinged. He'd never be popular." Asui said bluntly.

"What'd you say frog-face!?"

"See."

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." Kaminari said as everyone Bakugou's personality.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary! How about I pound you!"

"What the fuck is going on now?" Izuku wondered in question

"I don't know, but it's funny!" Himiko said as she giggled.

"What a vulgar conversation," Momo said as she covered her mouth.

"I think it's fun." Uraraka laughed at how they are arguing.

"I don't think your mouth could get any fouler, Bakugou." Kaminari said.

"Look sharp, we're here." Aizawa told them.

As they all stepped out of the bus, they looked at the rescue training.

"Damn, this is one huge place. Where do they get the money for this?" Izuku wondered as the place was as big as universal studios.

"I'm with you on this, Izuku-kun. It has a flood zone. A landslide zone. A conflagration zone and more." Himiko had a melancholy look on her face. "How much blood was poured to make this." Himiko slightly wondered.

"It's every disaster and accident you can image. I built this facility myself. I call it... the 'Unforeseen simulation joint!' The USJ!" The person who explained that was wearing a space suit, a helmet, and yellow boots. Despite the thick clothes and large hands, that person's legs are visibly thin, suggesting that they are actually thin and it is their clothes that are large.

"So that's the space hero, Thirteen." Izuku said with a melancholy look. _'I wonder if his quirk is useful.'_

 _'I always wanted to taste a spaceman's blood!'_ Himiko thought in joy.

"Thirteen. WHere's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that senpai." Thirteen pulled up three fingers. "It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute. He's resting in the break room." Thirteen explained quietly.

"The height of irrationality. So be it. let's get started." Aizawa said.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Izuku said as he caught all their attention.

"Here what Izuku?" Uraraka asked.

"I heard a swirling sound." Izuku narrowed his eyes. "It sounds like it's coming from below."

Aizawa quickly looked behind him to see a small black mist coming together. Suddenly, it became massive. Out of the portal was a pale, skinny man. He has messy gray hair. He had 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks.

Behind were a whole bunch of individuals of their own looks.

"What the heck's that!? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exams?" Kirishima asked.

"Robots don't make killing intents like that.

"Don't move, those are villains!" Aizawa ordered as he put on his goggles.

"Thirteen... and eraser head, is it? According to the staff schedule, I received the other day... All Might is supposed to be here." The Black Mist said.

"Of course. That whole incident was this scum's doing." Aizawa said with a dangerous tone.

"Where is he? We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates. All Might... the symbol of peace... Is he here?" The skinny man asked in a hazy tone. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here."

Just as that was happening... a real monster was coming. Faster than anyone could imagine.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I have nothing else to say really. I already said my piece up above, so yeah. That's it.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
